Marinette's Long Lost Twin
by Jaelin Alexandria
Summary: What if Marinette had a long lost twin? 23-year-old Marinette and Adrien have already graduated college, revealed themselves as their alter-egos, and are now dating. At a class reunion, the guest of honor brings a shocking surprise with them.
1. Prologue

"One more push!"

"Ahhh"

Two very different and new cries filled out the room.

"Congratulations! Both are very beautiful girls!" The doctor told the husband and wife.

"What would you like to name them?"

"M-Marinette," The wife said before passing out from exhaustion.

"...and Madelynn," The husband finished for her.

"Let me go give them a checkup," The doctor offered. The husband nodded before sitting down while the doctor and a nurse helped give them a bath.

"Sabine, I am so proud of you!" He said.

"Th-thanks, Tom," She said after a bit.

~ Outside the room ~

"Doctor."

"Ah, yes Mayor Bourgeois?" The doctor asked.

"The Dupain-Cheng's cannot afford to keep both children. I'd like you to tell them one of them didn't make it through their check up and give me the smallest," The mayor ordered.

"I-I," The mayor raised an eyebrow. "Yes sir," He went over and picked up one of the twins. "This is Madelynn, please put her into a good orphanage," The doctor pleaded. The mayor smiled and nodded, taking Madelynn and taking her away. The doctor finished Marinette's checkup and went to give her back to her parents. Entering into the room, he gave her to her parents and told them that Madelynn didn't make it through the checkup and that they did everything they could do to save the infant. Tom and Sabine cried for their child and held onto Marinette closely.

Little did the doctor know he helped start Paris's favorite heroine and London's favorite cover singer's lives.


	2. Part 1

They held the reunion at the Agreste Mansion. Gabriel was out of town with Natalie, which allowed Adrien to allow Marinette and Alya the use of the mansion. Being Adrien's girlfriend, Marinette would probably have been able to get Gabriel to allow the party, since she and him connected and he liked her.

"Hey my former classmates!" Alya greeted as the entire class applauded and cheered. They graduated five years ago and were having a five year reunion, to catch up now that they have most likely finished college if they went. "I've got a special surprise for you! The cover singer who was inspired by our very own Ladybug, came all the way from London to sing for us!" Everyone cheered in excitement. "Please welcome...Lady Luck!" Alya stepped aside as a girl with brunette colored hair (Imagine Tom's hair color) took her place. The girl wore a gold mask around her silver eyes. The mask matched the tank top dress she wore. A red sash with black polka-dots was wrapped around her waist. Red shoes were on her feet. She thanked Alya and sat down on the stool that Nino brought out.

"Hey everyone! This is You Gave Me Love. Macy Kate was the original singer of this version of the song," She said as the intro came on once Nino hit play on the music.

 **Before you came into my life**

 **I didn't know where I was going**

She sang the song beautifully. Looked at her and studied her. She loved her singing and was a fan of her herself, but the color of Lady Luck's eyes and hair were familiar.

 **My self-esteem was way too low**

 **Then you grabbed my hand and you told me to**

Adrien grabbed Marinette's hands and brought her to the dance floor. Immediately she melted into the song and danced with her boyfriend.

 **Get up get up**

 **Get your life on track**

 **Keep up keep up**

 **Ain't no turning back**

 **Do what you do**

 **Be a better you**

 **When you say those words**

Taking his hands, Marinette was pulled into Adrien while they danced.

 **Makes me want to love you a little more everyday**

 **Cause you made me save me**

The couple laughed at the lyrics, for the irony that they save Paris practically everyday.

 **From making all the dumb mistakes**

 **It's impossible to give back to you**

 **Everything you give to me**

 **Now I like who I am and I know that I'm good enough**

 **All because you gave your love love love**

 **All because you gave your love love love**

Marinette and Adrien did an upbeat, more fun version of the waltz during the chorus.

 **I'm better now been working out**

 **Trying to look good for my baby**

 **I'm stronger than I've ever been**

 **Keep me on my feet**

Marinette stumbled and landed into Adrien's arms, who chuckled at her clumsiness while Marinette blushed.

 **When you tell me**

 **Get up get up**

 **Get your life on track**

 **I do what I can cause you're worth that**

 **And thank you babe for everything**

 **And all the words you say**

They danced to the song with their classmates, always finding their way back to one another whenever they got to far.

 **Makes me want to love you a little more everyday**

 **Cause you made me save me**

 **From making all the dumb mistakes**

 **It's impossible to give back to you**

 **Everything you give to me**

 **Now I like who I am and I know that I'm good enough**

 **All because you gave your love love love**

 **All because you gave your love love love**

Marinette danced with Juleka, Rose and Sabrina before dancing with Mylene and Ivan.

 **You gave me you gave me**

 **You gave me love**

 **You gave me you gave me**

 **You gave me love**

Adrien danced with Kim, Max, and Alix, before dancing with Chloe and Nathanael.

 **Makes me want to love you a little more everyday**

 **Cause you made me save me**

 **From making all the dumb mistakes**

They met and danced with Nino and Alya.

 **Makes me want to love you a little more everyday**

 **Cause you made me save me**

 **From making all the dumb mistakes**

 **It's impossible to give back to you**

 **Everything you give to me**

 **Now I like who I am and I know that I'm good enough**

Adrien spun Marinette and Nino spun Alya before switching partners so Nino was dancing with Marinette and Alya was Dancing with Adrien. Then Alya and Marinette ditched the boys to dance together/

 **All because you gave your love love love**

 **All because you gave your love love love**

 **All because you gave your love love love**

 **All because you gave your love love love**

Adrien grabbed Marinette's waist and pulled her into a kiss. They pulled away and cheered, along with everyone else, for Lady Luck. Nino got behind his DJ table as Lady Luck stepped down from the stage.

"I'm going to be right back," Marinette said, before leaving Adrien and Alya to follow the cover singer to backstage. She found Lady Luck in the Dressing Room Hallway. "Hey!"

Lady Luck turned around before smiling. "Hi! What are you doing here?"

"My name is Marinette. and I've got access everywhere, I am Adrien Agreste's girlfriend. I just wanted to talk." Marinette explained.

"We, sound the same.," Lady Luck commented. Marinette noticed too and nodded. "And…" Lady Luck took off her mask, "...We look the same." Marinette furrowed her eyebrows.

"What's your name?" Marinette asked.

"Madelynn," She answered. Marinette's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"M-my parents. They told me I had a twin who didn't survive after birth who they had named Madelynn," Marinette explained.

"W-wait..se-seriously?!" Madelynn exclaimed.

"After the party let's go to the doctor's office to find out, okay?" Marinette asked. Madelynn nodded. Footsteps were heard and Madelynn put her mask on before the person rounded the corner.

"Marinette!" They turned to see Alya, Adrien and Nino.

"H-hey g-guys," Marinette stuttered.

"You okay, Mari? You're stuttering again," Adrien commented.

"I-i'm fine. Sorry, m-my st-stutter came b-back all of the su-sudden," Marinette explained. She looked at Madelynn, now Lady Luck. "So, meet me a-after the party?" Lady Luck nodded. Marinette smiled before letting her friends (and boyfriend) pull her away.


	3. Part 2

After the party, Lady Luck found Marinette talking to Alya, Nino, and Adrien. She tapped Marinette's shoulder before making her jump. Lady Luck giggled.

"You ready?" Marinette asked her.

"Yep," Lady Luck said.

"Where are you two going?" Adrien asked.

"I was going to accompany her to her hotel, after making a quick stop," Marinette explained to her boyfriend.

"Ooh, can I come too?" Alya asked. Marinette looked over at Lady Luck who nodded.

"Yeah sure. Adrien, we're taking your limo," Marinette claimed before running off with Alya and Lady Luck in tow.

"Wait, what?" Adrien said.

Marinette gave the driver the address after she climbed into the cabin of the car. Alya and Lady Luck followed in. Alya interviewed Lady Luck nearly the entire trip there. Once we got into the parking lot, Alya finished.

"Okay, we're here!" Marinette claimed. Alya looked out the window in utter confusion.

"Uh, Mari, why are we at the clinic?"

"How long are you staying in Paris, Lady Luck?" Marinette asked, ignoring Alya.

"Uh, for a few weeks, why?" She asked.

"Oh, incase they need us to go to the hospital for the DNA test and so we can be together when we receive the results," Marinette said.

"DNA test?" Alya asked. Marinette and Lady Luck looked at her. Lady Luck took off her mask. "Woah, you look almost exactly alike, except for the eyes and hair."

"My name is Madelynn," Lady-Madelynn greeted. Alya looked shocked.

"Just like your dead twin, the one who didn't make it a full three hours!" Alya exclaimed.

"Yeah, exactly, we came to find out if she is her, even if my twin is dead, doesn't mean that is the truth, Maman and Papa could've been told a lie," Marinette explained. Alya nodded, understanding. Tom and Sabine wouldn't lie about this kind of thing unless it was a lie they were told. They were that kind of people.

"Didn't they say that they never got to bury the body?" Alya asked. Marinette nodded. They went into the building. Marinette checked her and Madelynn in as Alya and Madelynn talked.

"Here, go change into these, don't want anyone recognizing your beautiful dress," Marinette said, handing Madelynn a pastel yellow sundress that happened to be in Marinette's bag. Madelynn looked at her weird. "What? Having a superpower of super clumsiness orders me to always be prepared, I carry around a dress incase I fall into mud," Marinette explained. Madelynn giggled and took the dress to get changed. When she came out, Marinette took the sash and placed it around her shoulders. When they finished, the nurse came out and got them. She took them to one of the rooms. After asking questions and typing the answers into a computer, she told them that Dr. Primevere would be in soon.

"You girls ready to find out if you are related or not?" Alya asked. Madelynn nodded.

"Yeah, but let's not tell Adrien and Nino until we get the results. Okay, Alya?" Marinette asked.

"I agree, don't want to get their hopes up until we get the final answer, because if you're not siblings, we don't want to get our boys disappointed if you aren't related," Alya agreed. Marinette nodded. There was a knock at the door and Dr. Primevere came in.

"Marinette, how are you?" Dr. Primevere asked.

"I am doing great! How are you Dr. Primevere?"

"I'm also doing great. I heard you had a class reunion today, that must've been fun."

"It was! We danced and even got Lady Luck to come in and sing for us!" Alya exclaimed.

"Oh, that must've been fun. My family and I are fans of her work," Dr. Primevere claimed.

"Why thank you," Madelynn said. She looked at the doctor, who was confused. "I am Madelynn, aka Lady Luck."

"Oh, wow, I've got a room full of celebrities with me. I stand out from this crowd," Dr. Primevere stated. "Anyway, we have a DNA test for today, may I ask why?"

"Madelynn and I think we are twins. I know my twin supposedly passed away years ago, but we want to make sure. I mean we sound the same and we look the same." Marinette explained.

"Okay, can I take a swab of saliva and can you each pee in this cup? I want to test two samples of DNA, that way we can be absolutely sure. Okay?" Dr. Primevere requested. The two nodded. "I'll take the saliva now then give you three a minute," With that, she took the saliva and then left the room. Marinette and Madelynn took turns in the bathroom. After Dr. Primevere came back and took the samples to the label, she came back and closed things up.

"Uh, I don't necessarily want my parents to know quite yet. Could you email me the results? ," Marinette asked as they were leaving. Dr. Primevere nodded and Marinette gave her, her email. "Okay, goodbye Dr. Primevere. Thanks!" Marinette said and they left. Alya, Madelynn, and Marinette got into Adrien's limo and drove off to the hotel that Madelynn was staying at. She slipped her mask on and got out, once they arrived. They exchanged hugs and numbers then they went their separate ways. On the way home, Marinette and Alya made a quick stop for ice cream, so they had a story to tell, and to explain the lateness, they came up with stuck in traffic. They pulled up to the mansion and got out, they had been conversing the entire ride back and walked in giggling.

"What's so funny?" They looked up to see Adrien and Nino.

"I hope they aren't drunk, that would be fun...dealing with drunk girlfriends," Nino commented.

"Uh, don't talk about us like we aren't in the room when we clearly are," Alya scolded.

"Yeah, plus we just had a very funny conversation. We stopped for ice cream. You're welcome," Marinette said.

"Oh, then why were you so late?" Nino asked.

"Stuck in traffic," Alya and Marinette answered at the same time. They shared a look before bursting into giggles again. The boys rolled their eyes at the two, chuckling. They went into Adrien's bedroom. After Alya and Nino went in Adrien stopped Marinette from following them.

"So, when are you going to tell me the truth, M'lady?" Adrien asked. Marinette smirked at him before leaning in close.

"When I have my facts straight," Marinette claimed before heading into the bedroom. Adrien sighed before following her in.

* * *

 **A/N: Happy 4th of July everyone!**


	4. Part 3

"Okay we are playing truth or dare," Nino declared.

"Yeah okay. But none of us have to answer anything that we're uncomfortable with," Alya countered.

"I agree," Marinette claimed.

"Ok, let's play. Mari Truth or Dare?" Adrien asked.

"Dare," Marinette answered.

"Say a bad pun," Adrien dared. Marinette glared at him before opening her mouth. "Wait, let me record this moment!" Adrien said before pulling out his phone and turning on the camera. "Okay, go!"

"You know, I'm not feline up to this kitty," Marinette claimed. Adrien smirked and stopped recording. "You happy kitty?" Marinette asked.

"Very, your turn," Adrien said, with a smug smile.

"Okay, Nino, truth or dare?" Marinette asked.

"Truth," Nino answered.

"Weak," Alya mouthed to Marinette, who chuckled.

"What was the first thing you thought of when you met Alya?" Marinette asked. "Oh, and you better make it good… she is sitting right there."

"Oh, well, I was thinking how good the song I was listening to was, considering I always had my headphones on, but after our first verbal conversation, I thought she was funny, devoted to the Ladyblog, and crazy. Although in my defense, I only thought she was crazy because she thought that Chloe was Ladybug, which I am glad that Ladybug turned out to be my best friends girlfriend and my girlfriend's best friend," Nino explained, causing them all to chuckle. Alya and Marinette shared a look.

"Good answer, Nino. Your turn," Marinette declared.

"Alya, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alya bravely answered.

"Write a blog post about how much you love everyone in this room...except Plagg and Tikki since they must remain a secret," Nino dared. After a few minutes with Alya on her phone, she announced she was done.

"You, know I would've done that of my own free will right? I mean without it being a dear. Mari, Truth or Dare?" Alya asked.

"Dare!" Marinette answered.

"I dare you to transform into Ladybug, record yourself running to the top of the Eiffel Tower and back. Yes, you can use your yoyo," Alya dared. Marinette sighed.

"Okay, but you better have cookies ready for Tikki when we get back. Tikki, SPOTS ON!" Marinette transformed. She pulled out a video camera and her yoyo before swinging out Adrien's bedroom window. Alya, Nino, and Adrien all chatted while they waited for Marinette to get back. It was a good 25 minutes later when she came swinging through the window. Her face held an unreadable expression.

"You okay, M'lady?" Adrien asked. "It doesn't take 25 minutes to do that run. I would know." When Marinette didn't speak or move...her friends became worried.

"Mari are you alright?" Alya asked. Marinette nodded, slowly.

"Y-yeah. Uh, here's the video," Marinette responded while handing the camera back to Nino. Still transformed...she sat down next to Adrien and later her head on his shoulder. A chime was heard from Alya's phone. She reached down to pick it up. Her eyebrow raised when she saw it was an update on the Ladyblog from one of her many followers. Keeping an eye on Marinette, she opened it to see a video. She clicked play and gasped at what the video contained. Alya looked at her best friend in pure horror.

"Mari, how did this happen?" Alya asked. Mari looked at her sadly.

"What?" Nino asked.

"Adrien, can I access the Ladyblog from your computer?" Alya asked.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Why?" Adrien asked.

"You'll see," Alya responded. Marinette winced when Adrien got up, but he didn't notice. Alya located the video and showed the boys. When it ended, they looked over to where Marinette was supposed to be, but her spot was empty, and the bedroom door was open. They all exchanged looks before running after her.

"Marinette!" Nino called, running to the front door. He was 'tasked' with searching the front corridor of the mansion.

"Mari! Girl! Where are you?!" Alya called, searching the area where the party was held.

"Princess! Bugaboo! M'lady! Buginette! Please come here!" Adrien called, running through the rest, through the parts of the mansion guests weren't allowed to go. Marinette was a surprising exception. They searched everywhere before meeting up again in Adrien's bedroom.

"Where could she be?" Nino asked.

"Let me try calling her cellphone," Alya suggested.

"You do that and I'll transform and call her yoyo. Leave a voicemail if it comes to that okay?" Adrien instructed. Alya nodded and dialed Marinette's cell. "Plagg CLAWS OUT!" Adrien, now Cat Noir, opened his baton and called Ladybug's yoyo.

* * *

A/N: Because I like you guys, I have decided to skip to where Marinette is since some of you might be wondering.

* * *

Marinette used her yoyo to swing out of Adrien's window, leaving the bedroom door open so they thought she was still in the mansion. She headed to the Grand Paris Hotel to find Madelynn.

She flew into a nearby alley and released her transformation. She crouched down in tears. During her acting out her dare, she received an email from Dr. Primevere saying that the DNA test confirmed that Madelynn and her were twins.

"Marinette?" Tikki called. "Mari, your phone is ringing."

"Which one?"

"Both. Adrien and Alya are both calling you," Tikki explained. Marinette sighed.

"Let it go to voicemail. I got to do something first," She explained.

"Okay. As long as you call them or something."

"I plan to go back when I am done."

"Oh, that fall earlier felt like it hurt a bunch. Are you okay?" Tikki asked, concerned. Marinette touched the back of her head and winced. Pulling her head back, she noticed it was bleeding.

"Uh, I don't know. But I'll have Madelynn check it out once I tell her the news," Marinette promised. She stood up and ran to the hotel. Tikki sighed and sealed herself in her chosen's bag. Marinette went into the lobby of the Grand Paris Hotel.

"Ooh, look! It's Mari-Trash!" Turning…Marinette came face to face with the diva herself...Chloe Bourgeois.

"What do you want Chloe?"

"To tell you that this hotel is closed to you."

"Well, good. I'm not looking to stay the night or anything just to visit someone," Marinette explained.

"Like who?" Chloe scoffed.

"Like me, maybe…." We both turned to see Made-Lady Luck.

"There is no way Mari-Trash should even be in your presence, Lady Luck," Chloe claimed.

"I actually am here to see you Lady Luck," Marinette claimed.

"Alright, let's step into my office. Aka my hotel room," Lady Luck joked.

"I've heard worse jokes and puns," Marinette shrugged. We walked to her room, leaving a stunned Chloe Bourgeois, the Mayor's daughter, behind.


	5. Part 4

"I don't mind that you're over, but you look like you have something on your mind. What's up?" Madelynn asked. Marinette unlocked her phone to see unread messages from Adrien, Alya, Cat Noir and Nino, all asking where she was. Sighing, she opened up her email to show Madelynn the email she received that confirmed that they were twin sisters.

"This," Marinette answered, handing the phone over. Madelynn took it and after reading the email, she looked up, completely stunned and shocked.

"Why? Why would your parents give me away?" Madelynn asked.

"First, they're _our_ parents; and second, I don't think they knew you were even alive. Remember how I told you I had a twin sister who didn't survive three hours? Well, whenever they were asked about her, they actually looked genuinely sad. Maybe they didn't know that you were alive the entire time," Marinette explained. Madelynn nodded.

"Have you told anyone else?" Madelynn asked.

"Nope. I immediately came here once I read it, and processed it myself. Um, there is something else I should tell you, now that we know we're sisters," Marinette began.

"What is it?"

"Something you can't ever tell anyone. Alya, Nino, Adrien, Maman, and Papa already know, so it is safe to talk about this with them," Marinette explained. Madelynn gasped dramatically.

"Are you pregnant?!"

"WHAT?! NO!" Marinette exclaimed. Madelynn gust laughed at her reaction. "Well, hopefully, one day," Marinette said.

"I don't know. I don't see myself getting pregnant," Madelynn commented. "Anywho, what's the secret?"

"Uh, I am Ladybug," Marinette claimed.

"Are you serious?!" She nodded nervously.

"That's so cool! I am Ladybug's sister!" Madelynn exclaimed.

"Funny right? Ladybug and Lady Luck are related," Marinette giggled. Madelynn soon joined.

"Oh, yeah. I need your help," Marinette spoke up.

"With what?"

"I was swinging roof to roof as part of a dare that Alya gave me when I received the email with the DNA test results and I fell down mid-swing. Do you know how to deal with a concussion? Tikki can guide you through it if you need her to." Marinette asked.

"Sure, but who's Tikki?" Madelynn asked before Tikki came flying out of her hiding spot.

"Hi! I'm Tikki! I help Marinette transform into Ladybug," Tikki explained.

"Woah, what are you?" Madelynn asked.

"A Kwamii," Both Marinette and Tikki answered.'

"Hurry, she is losing a lot of blood!" Tikki said, throwing Madelynn in a world of panic.

"What do I do? I am no doctor! Should we bring you to the hospital? They would probably know what to do!"

"First CALM DOWN! Second, you need to clean her head," Tikki explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry, I don't know the steps, so I am going to skip over to the Agreste mansion where Alya, Adrien, and Nino are going into their own panic.**

* * *

"Where could she have gone?!" Alya asked.

"I have no clue! You two are the closest!" Nino exclaimed.

"SO? How was I supposed to know where she disappeared to?" Alya retorted.

"Maybe we should call the police?" Adrien asked. "They could help look throughout Paris for her. As Cat Noir, I can look while on roofs, but I can't look inside without causing a commotion. Besides, Marinette disappeared from us. She is probably hiding somewhere we would never think she'd be at."

"I agree," Alya said. Nino nodded his agreement. Adrien dialed 112 on his phone while Alya and Nino crowded around it.

"Please state your emergency," in a female voice came through the receiver once the call was answered.

"Uh, ma'am, our friend disappeared. As in one minute she was here then we turned around and she was gone," Nino explained.

"What's your names?" The lady asked.

"My name's Nino Lahiffe."

"Adrien Agreste."

"Alya Cesaire."

"Oh, is the girl missing Marinette Dupain-Cheng?" The trio glanced at each other.

"Yeah, how'd know?" Adrien asked.

"Well, you gave me your names and the only one missing was Marinette's voice. Considering she is best friends with Alya Cesaire, owner of the Ladyblog, girlfriend of Adrien Agreste, and Nino Lahiffe is Adrien's best friend while Alya's boyfriend. Pretty easy to connect the dots. How long has she been missing?" The lady explained

"Uh…"

"Three hours!" Alya answered.

"Okay. I'll have Officer Raincomprix and his team on the search," she assured.

"Thanks!" Alya, Adrien, and Nino said, before hanging up the phone. They all sat down at the dining table after Adrien let the mansion staff know what was going on. Half an hour later, the doorbell rang. The gang got up to see the press at the front gate. Sighing they stepped outside and opened the gate.

"Monsieur Agreste! What happened?"

"Why are the police looking for someone on your behalf?"

"Mademoiselle Cesaire! What's going on?"

The noise of the press was too much.

"Quiet! You, in the front, what's your question?" Alya asked.

"Mademoiselle Cesaire, Monsieur Agreste, Monsieur Lahiffe. Nadja Chamak here. Has something happened with Mademoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng? Is that who the police are looking for?" Nadja asked.

"Yes. We played truth or dare when we, Adrien, Nino and I got distracted by the video of Ladybug falling out of thin air. When we turned back to Marinette to get her opinion of the situation, why she thought Ladybug fell, she was gone and the bedroom door open," Alya explained.

"Are you sure she isn't somewhere in the mansion?" Another reporter asked.

"Yes, we looked for three hours," Nino answered.

"Monsieur Agreste, if she were watching this now, what would you say to her?" A different reporter asked.

 **With Marinette and Madelynn ~**

"I'd ask her to come home, we're worried and we miss you, Marinette. Please," Adrien answered the reporter's question. Looking into the camera, almost looking into her soul. Marinette and Madelynn were watching the news to see what all the police sirens were about. Marinette was certainly surprised to see her friends surrounded by press. Madelynn had finished fixing the concussion an hour ago and they were sharing life stories when they heard the sirens.

"I know, you said that your friends know you are Ladybug right?" Marinette nodded.

"Send them a clue! Transform into Ladybug and sing a song with me for my blog! It could be something to give hope to Paris, since everyone is looking for you, for Marinette. If or when your friends see it, they'll give the idea to look for you here to the police," Madelynn explained.

"Oh, I see. But won't the police be suspicious that Ladybug was here and now I am with you?" Marinette asked.

"No, because we have to edit it and for me, that takes about another hour. The explanation to the police is you were helping with the video filming and editing. That way I don't become a kidnapper, of someone exactly my age," Madelynn answered.

"Okay, how about Like I'm Gonna Lose You by Meghan Trainor and John Legend?" Marinette asked, getting a nod from her sister.

"Let's practice!" After practicing the song for another half an hour, they got it right how they wanted it. Madelynn changed into Lady Luck. "Your turn to turn into Ladybug."

"Tikki, SPOTS ON!" With that, a red light filled the room, blinding Lady Luck while Ladybug's costume replaced Marinette's civilian clothing. They went back over to the electric piano that Lady Luck practices with. They moved the seat of the piano over enough so Lady Luck can play. She placed the camera on its tripod next to the piano and angled to face the two sisters. Lady Luck sat down with Ladybug, who pushed play on the camera to record them.

"Hey everyone! Lady Luck here with my idol! Ladybug! She wanted to do a cover song with me to keep up everyone's hope with this search for Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," Lady Luck started.

"Hey, guys! I am truly sorry to Mademoiselle Cesaire, Monsieur Agreste, and Monsieur Lahiffe. I hope she is found soon," Ladybug continued.

"This is Like I'm Gonna Lose You, originally sung by Meghan Trainor, accompanied by John Legend," Lady Luck introduced. She started playing. Soon, Ladybug started singing.

 **I found myself dreaming**

 **In silver and gold**

 **Like a scene from a movie**

 **That every broken heart knows**

 **We were walking on moonlight**

 **And you pulled me close**

 **Split second and you disappeared**

 **And then I was all alone**

 **I woke up in tears**

 **With you by my side**

 **A breath of relief**

 **And I realized**

 **No, we're not promised tomorrow**

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna hold you**

 **Like I'm saying goodbye**

 **Wherever we're standing**

 **I won't take you for granted**

 **'cause we'll never know when**

 **When we'll run out of time**

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

Lady Luck began after Ladybug sang her first part.

 **In the blink of an eye**

 **Just a whisper of smoke**

 **You could lose everything**

 **The truth is you never know**

 **So I'll kiss you longer, baby**

 **Any chance that I get**

 **I'll make the most of the minutes**

 **And love with no regrets**

 **Let's take our time**

 **To say what we want**

 **Use what we got**

 **Before it's all gone**

 **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**

Ladybug joined her for the final parts of the song, they harmonized beautifully

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna hold you**

 **Like I'm saying goodbye**

 **Wherever we're standing**

 **I won't take you for granted**

 **'Cause we'll never know when**

 **When we'll run out of time**

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **Hey**

 **Whoa**

 **I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna hold you**

 **Like I'm saying goodbye**

 **Wherever we're standing**

 **I won't take you for granted**

 **'Cause we'll never know when**

 **When we'll run out of time**

 **So I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

 **I'm gonna love you**

 **Like I'm gonna lose you**

After changing and an hour of editing the video, they uploaded it to the Madelynn's blog.


	6. Part 5

"Hey guys?" Alya called. She had gotten a notification that a new post was uploaded to Madelynn's Lady Luck blog and thought that she could use a pick me up, not expecting Ladybug to be sitting next to the gold dressed female.

"What is it Al?" Nino asked, coming into the room with Adrien.

"Did you get an update on the search for Marinette?" Adrien asked, hopeful.

"Sort of, but not from the press or the police," Alya said.

"Then who?" Nino asked.

"Uh, Lady Luck."

"What?" The boys both asked.

"Here, look," Alya said, handing them the phone. They pushed play on the video.

" _Hey everyone! Lady Luck here with my idol! Ladybug! She wanted to do a cover song with me to keep up everyone's hope with this search for Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," Lady Luck started._

" _Hey, guys! I am truly sorry to Mademoiselle Cesaire, Monsieur Agreste, and Monsieur Lahiffe. I hope she is found soon," Ladybug continued._

 _"This is Like I'm Gonna Lose You, originally sung by Meghan Trainor, accompanied by John Legend," Lady Luck introduced. She started playing. Soon, Ladybug started singing._

 _ **I found myself dreaming**_

 _ **In silver and gold**_

 _ **Like a scene from a movie**_

 _ **That every broken heart knows**_

 _ **We were walking on moonlight**_

 _ **And you pulled me close**_

 _ **Split second and you disappeared**_

 _ **And then I was all alone**_

 _ **I woke up in tears**_

 _ **With you by my side**_

 _ **A breath of relief**_

 _ **And I realized**_

 _ **No, we're not promised tomorrow**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna hold you**_

 _ **Like I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing**_

 _ **I won't take you for granted**_

 _ **'cause we'll never know when**_

 _ **When we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _Lady Luck began after Ladybug sang her first part._

 _ **In the blink of an eye**_

 _ **Just a whisper of smoke**_

 _ **You could lose everything**_

 _ **The truth is you never know**_

 _ **So I'll kiss you longer, baby**_

 _ **Any chance that I get**_

 _ **I'll make the most of the minutes**_

 _ **And love with no regrets**_

 _ **Let's take our time**_

 _ **To say what we want**_

 _ **Use what we got**_

 _ **Before it's all gone**_

 _ **'Cause no, we're not promised tomorrow**_

 _Ladybug joined her for the final parts of the song, they harmonized beautifully_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna hold you**_

 _ **Like I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing**_

 _ **I won't take you for granted**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know when**_

 _ **When we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **Hey**_

 _ **Whoa**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna hold you**_

 _ **Like I'm saying goodbye**_

 _ **Wherever we're standing**_

 _ **I won't take you for granted**_

 _ **'Cause we'll never know when**_

 _ **When we'll run out of time**_

 _ **So I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

 _ **I'm gonna love you**_

 _ **Like I'm gonna lose you**_

The video ended.

"So, where is she?" Nino asked.

"Yeah, this is her singing a song with Lady Luck," Adrien stated.

"Well duh Captain Obvious! I know where she is. I am telling the police where I think she is," Alya said, before texting the police her idea of where her best friend might be.

"Care to share with us?" Adrien asked.

"Sure. She is with Lady Luck at the Grand Paris Hotel. I am not telling you her room, only because I don't know which room is hers," Alya answered after sending the message to the police.

"Why would she even be with Lady Luck in the first place?" Nino asked. They all thought for a moment to come up with any reason. Alya froze when she remembered the detour earlier. She gasped in realization.

"What's up Alya?" Adrien asked. She looked up at him.

"The place we went to earlier. To see Dr. Primevere," Alya explained.

"Wait, you guys went to see Marinette's doctor? Why?" Adrien asked.

"Have you guys noticed how similar Marinette and Made-Lady Luck look?" Alya asked. The boys nodded. "Well, they noticed too and they went to take a DNA test. I wonder if she got the results when she fell. Oh my word! Did we check her for injuries when she got back?! Wait we didn't know until we saw the video. I should've kept my eye on her since I saw the video just before you tw-"

"Alya, babe, you're rambling," Nino said.

"Shut up, Nino!"

"Guys calm down," Adrien ordered, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. A knock on the front door was heard echoing throughout the mansion. Adrien went to open the door. Officer Raincomprix was at the door.

"Thought we could escort you three to the hotel to retrieve Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng."

"Sure, we'll ride in the limo though," Adrien said. The group of teens climbed into the limo. They pulled out into the street. Patrol cars were both following and leading the limo to the Grand Paris Hotel.

 **With Marinette and Madelynn ~**

"I think the plan worked a little too much. The entire police force is here, I was thinking more like just Officer Raincomprix coming to collect you, not this," Madelynn explained. They were out on the balcony people watching.

"You better put your mask on. Don't want the world to know your identity," Marinette said. Madelynn nodded before going inside to grab her mask. She slipped it on when there was a knock at the door.

"Open up! The police are here to arrest Mari-Trash!" Chloe's annoying voice came through the hotel room door. Marinette and Lady Luck locked eyes and rolled them in annoyance. Lady Luck opened the door to see the witch herself and a couple police officers. "Hey Lady Luck! Mari-Trash bugging you still? Don't worry, the police are here to take her to jail," Chloe claimed.

"Uh, she hasn't been bugging me, Chloe," Lady Luck said.

"Of course she has!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Monsieur Agreste, Mademoiselle Cesaire, and Monsieur Lahiffe are in the lobby, waiting for Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng," One of the officers said. Lady Luck nodded and called for Marinette.

"Oui? Oh, bonsoir officers! Chloe. What's the matter?" Marinette asked.

"Your friends and your boyfriend would like to see you in the lobby," A different officer claimed.

"Oh, okay. Give me a second," Marinette said. She ran back to grab her purse and coat before following the officers down to the lobby. When the elevator door opened, she was greeted by loads of press asking Adrien, Alya, and Nino questions. Marinette blinked at the sight. Then she locked eyes with Adrien. He stepped towards her, walking through the crowd and making his way to Marinette. When he was an arms length away, he pulled her into his arms. Adrien ran his hand through Marinette's hair lovingly as she hugged him back.

"Alright lover boy, quit hogging her to yourself. Let me hug my best friend too!" Alya said, pulling him away to take his place. Marinette giggled as she hugged Alya back. She was then pulled into a group hug with Nino and Adrien, whom she hugged back too. When she pulled back, she hit her head on Adrien's chin, causing her to hiss in pain.

"Are you okay, Bugaboo?" Adrien asked, concerned. Marinette nodded. The press decided to make their presence known at that moment.

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng! What happened to make you disappear?"

"Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng what is your side of the story?!"

"Why did you come to this hotel?"

Marinette hid herself into Adrien's chest, who wrapped his arms around her protectively.

"She won't be answering any questions right now," Adrien stated, before guiding her to the limo. Madelynn was standing by the door, arms crossed, frowning sadly. Marinette winked at her sister, causing Madelynn to smirk. Soon, Adrien had Marinette sitting next to him in the back of the limo. Alya and Nino sat in front of them. The ride to the mansion was silent. Marinette was silently humming the song she sang with her sister earlier.

"Why'd you leave?" Alya asked. Marinette looked at her, then at the boys, who have given their attention to her as well.

"I had somewhere to go," Marinette answered.

"That's not a good answer," Nino responded.

"Princess, Nino and I know about the visit to see your doctor," Adrien admitted. "Did this little trip involve that?"

"Alya!" Marinette cried.

"Sorry girl, but we were trying to find you and it didn't seem important to keep as a secret as the fact you were missing," Alya responded.

"Did this little trip involve that?" Adrien asked again.


	7. Part 6

Marinette sighed.

"I am not getting away from answering that question, right?" Marinette asked. The others shook their heads no.

"Fine. Yes. I decided it would be best to tell the other person who this affects first. Besides Maman and Papa. My _dead_ twin isn't so dead after all. I told Madelynn everything. I told her my life story, how I was Ladybug, everything. Don't worry, I didn't give up your identity, Adrien. I thought it was better for you to tell her if you so desired. But Madelynn will question when she sees me with both Cat Noir and Adrien Agreste on television" Marinette claimed

"How would you know?" Alya asked.

"Well, I would question it, you and Nino both did question it," Marinette answered.

"Yeah, okay. Let's get home and get to bed. We'll talk about this in the morning. For now, let's just enjoy the fact that Marinette wasn't kidnapped and we found her unscathed," Adrien stated.

"Uh, not exactly unscathed," Marinette admitted.

"What?" Adrien asked her. "Where are you hurt?"

"When did you get hurt?" Alya asked.

"I just have a concussion. Not that big of a deal. I got it after I fell down as Ladybug," Marinette answered.

"Just a concussion?! Princess, a concussion is still pretty bad! We should take you to a hospital"

"Well, a fresh one would be bad, yes, but not one that has been treated. I don't need to go to the hospital. Tikki guided Madelynn through the process. Apparently, one of the past Ladybug's was medically involved with a lot of different injuries and illnesses. Mainly injuries though. So Tikki learned how to take care of many types of injuries that a Ladybug might endure. Helped me with a few minor or major injuries that I've gotten from Akuma battles," Marinette explained. Tikki flew out and sat on her shoulder, nodding her head in agreement.

"It's true. No need for a hospital. Madelynn did a good job for her first time of handling that big of an injury," Tikki agreed.

"Fine, but if you got it when you fell, why did you leave the mansion so abruptly?" Alya asked. "You could've gotten a worse injury!"

"Careful Alya, saying that around Adrien will make him worried while unlocking his protective side. Making him stubborn and not letting me become Ladybug or leave my house or his mansion for nearly a week. No sleepovers, no girls days, for a week, maybe longer if he has his way," Marinette stated before she and Alya erupted into giggles. Nino chuckled a bit.

"Hey! I do it out of love!" Adrien protested, wrapping an arm around Marinette's waist. Alya leaned back into the seat and Nino's arm, which was resting on top of the seat.

"Let's deal with all of this tomorrow, please," Marinette pleaded.

"Of course, Bugaboo," Adrien said. Alya rolled her eyes.

"Fine, but tomorrow, you are not getting away from my wrath," Alya added, causing Marinette to giggle again.

They pulled up to the mansion, a bunch of reporters outside the gates. They made their way through, with the help of bodyguards, the crowd and into the mansion ahead. Once in the mansion, they headed upstairs to Adrien's bedroom. Adrien shut both the door and the window, locking them both.

"Why are you locking the door, Adrien?" Alya asked.

"Do we want a repeat of the past few hours?" Adrien answered.

"Oh that's probably a good idea," Alya responded. Marinette sighed and shook her head.

"This time I'd probably do it on purpose. But instead of going back to Madelynn, I'd probably go to the tippy top of the Eiffel Tower. Or to Master Fu's place," Marinette muttered that last bit under her breath. Nino and Alya both don't know about him yet. Adrien met him briefly, but he doesn't know where he lives like Marinette does.

"Marinette!"

"Yes, Tikki?"

"Somethings wrong," Tikki exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked.

"I feel it too! Tikki, do you think it is time?" Plagg asked, ignoring Marinette and swallowing a piece of camembert.

"Yes. Marinette, you need to transform and go see Him," Tikki said.

"What?! Why?" Marinette asked.

"I can't tell you here. We have to go!"

"Where is Marinette going?" Adrien asked, wrapping his arms around Marinette's waist to hold her in place. Alya came up with her hands on her hips, Nino right behind her, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She's not leaving again tonight," Alya claimed.

"Tikki, can it wait until tomorrow morning?" Marinette asked.

"NO!" Both Tikki and Plagg shouted. The teens flinched back.

"Why not?" Marinette asked.

"I can't explain here. You have to see it for yourself. You have to transform, even if I have to force the transformation into Ladybug, and yes I can do that," Tikki said.

"Fine," Marinette sighed, unhooking Adrien's stubborn arms from her waist. "TIKKI! SPOTS ON!" Marinette called, transforming into her spotted alter-ego. She grabbed the remote and unlock/opened the window before climbing onto the window sill. Adrien grabbed her hand, just as she was about to swing out of the bedroom.

"Let me come with you, at least," Adrien begged.

"No can do, Kid. This is a thing that Ladybug must do alone," Plagg said.

"Sorry, Adrien," Ladybug sympathized, before swinging off into the distance. Adrien sighed.

"Plagg what's going on?" Adrien asked his Kwamii.

"I can't tell you," Plagg answered.

"Not even for cheese?"

"Nope."

"Let's play a game while we wait," Nino suggested.

"Or we could watch a movie. One that Marinette refuses to watch, that way she isn't missing much," Alya added.

"Sorry bro, I'm gonna have to go with your girl. Watching a movie that Marinette refuses to watch would be a good pass time. As a bonus we will get to wind down for bed," Adrien stated as a tiebreaker.

"Yeah, you are right," Nino responded

 **With Marinette ~**

Ladybug landed in an alleyway, not far from Master Fu's home. After making sure no one would see her, Ladybug de-transformed into her civilian self. Marinette made her way to Master Fu's home, knocking on the door. After waiting a bit, Wayzz opened the door for her.

"Hey Wayzz," Marinette greeted.

"Hello, Marinette. Please come on in, and hurry," Wayzz responded, before floating into the room that held the miraculous. Marinette brought a confused expression on her face, before following the green Kwamii. Inside the room, Master Fu was kneeling down, meditating.

"Hello Ladybug," He spoke.

"Hi, Master. What's going on? Why are the Kwamii in a frenzy?" Marinette asked as Tikki flew out of her hiding spot.

"It is time for a new Guardian of the Miraculous," Master Fu answered. "Where is Plagg and his chosen?"

"Plagg said only I needed to be here, not Cat Noir," Marinette answered.

"Hm, of course. You, as a chosen, are the only one needed but more can be here," Master Fu said.

"Well Plagg is something else," Marinette said.

"Yes, he is," Master Fu agreed.

"So, who have you chosen to become the new Guardian of the Miraculous?" Marinette asked.

"You."

"What?!" Marinette exclaimed.

"My time has come to an end and I need to pass the job on to someone new," Master Fu explained.

"But, you are the only one who can read the inscriptions of the Miraculous Spell Book. I can't!" Marinette protested.

"I have something to help you with that until you can read it," Master Fu explained.

"Okay, so should I go retrieve Plagg?" Master Fu nodded. "What if Adrien, Alya, and Nino want to come?"

"Let them. They are allowed," Master Fu answered. He got up and picked up two books and put them on the table side by side. "This book has the translations for the words in the spell book," Master Fu said, pointing to the one on the left. "This one is everything you need to know to be a Guardian of the Miraculous," Master Fu pointed to the one on the right.

"The Gabriel Brand, Ladybug, Designing, now Guardian. Oh dear. I don't think I can handle all this stress," Marinette complained, placing her head in her hands, shaking back and forth.

"You can do this. I wouldn't choose you for this task if I didn't think it was possible for you to handle all of this," Master Fu assured. Tikki flew over and lifted her chosen's head from her hands.

"You can do it Marinette! It's not like you haven't dealt with this kind of stress before! When you were still in school, you had that, your family bakery, and being the class representative instead of the roles you play now in life. Adding this new task will just put you back to being as busy as you were when you were in high school," Tikki added.

"Okay," Marinette said, with a newfound burst of confidence. She stood up. "I'll go get Plagg, and be back before you know it," Marinette added before leaving. She headed to the same alleyway she arrived at and transformed.

 **With Alya, Adrien, and Nino ~**

The Deadpool movie just finished.

"Now what?" Nino asked.

"I need to borrow Plagg." The four looked over to see Ladybug standing on Adrien's window sill.

"Oh, right, I forgot that I had to be there for the ceremony," Plagg said. Ladybug shook her head, chuckling.

"Ceremony?" Adrien asked.

"You can come, it's allowed, but you three don't _have_ to be there, I do," Ladybug said. They all nodded heads.

"Plagg, CLAWS OUT!" Adrien transformed into Cat Noir.

"Here Alya," Ladybug said, handing her a miraculous box. Alya squealed before opening it. Trixx came flying out.

"Hey, Trixx!"

"Hey, Alya!"

"Who is that?" Nino and Cat Noir asked.

"This is Trixx, my Kwamii, or the one I borrow every once and awhile," Alya explained.

"You ready?" Trixx asked.

"Trixx. LET'S POUNCE!" Alya called upon her transformation into Rena Rouge.

"Wait, you're Rena Rouge?" Nino asked.

"I should've seen it," Cat Noir claimed. "You two are best friends. Plus, Rena seemed a little starstruck when she battled Sapotis with us. Who happened to have been her sisters."

"Do I get a Kwamii?" Nino asked. Cat Noir and Rena Rouge laughed.

"Soon. For now, Rena or Cat Noir can carry you," Ladybug said. Cat Noir and Rena Rouge stopped laughing at that. Ladybug jumped to the next roof.

"You get to carry him, alley cat!" Rena said before following Ladybug.

"Okay, come on Nino," Cat said, grabbing Nino's hand. They lept throughout the city, back to that alleyway near Master Fu's place. They de-transformed, and before anyone could ask Marinette anything, she made her way to Master Fu's front door and knocked. The three followed her in once it had opened.


	8. Part 7

**Madelynn's P.O.V.**

After the limo pulled away with my sister and her squad, I slipped my mask back on and made my way to my hotel room. I have a feeling that I wouldn't be hearing from Marinette in awhile. Even though she gave me a look that said differently. I wonder how she got so lucky, to be dating The Adrien Agreste. Oh. Right. She's Ladybug. Also, I don't have a crush on Agreste. I love someone else. Someone back in London.

"Lady Luck!" I heard the annoying voice of the mayor's brat and ran to the elevator. Chloe kept on calling my name as I made it inside the elevator and rode my way to my floor. As the doors closed, I sighed in relief. Chloe is such a brat. I know from my bit of time here, plus the story Marinette told me about their relationship. *sigh* I still don't know Cat Noir's identity, although I have a pretty good idea on who it is. The elevator door opened at my floor and I hurried to my hotel room door. As soon as I unlocked it, I threw the door open and shut it behind me, hearing the door lock. I went to the phone and dialed the number to the cafeteria.

"Hello?"

"Bonjour, I was hoping to get some food delivered to my room ," I requested.

"What would you like to order?"

"Could I get chicken marengo?" I asked.

"Of course. Which room are you in?"

"184" I answered.

"It'll be up in a minute."

"Thanks!" I hung up the phone. After a few minutes, I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see a waiter with a cart.

"Your food, Mademoiselle," He announced.

"Thanks! Here," I responded, giving him a tip.

"You are to kind," He said before leaving. I brought the cart in and out to the balcony. I sat down and dived in. Well, more of a ladylike dive in. I am still a London girl. My superiors would scold me or be offended if I did anything else. I put the cart inside, after I finished eating. Sitting outside on the balcony again, I sighed and pulled out my phone. I opened up Youtube and opened up the karaoke version of Sad Song by We The Kings feat. Elena Coats. After the intro played, I sang the lyrics.

 **You and I,**

 **We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky.**

 **With you, I'm alive**

 **Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide.**

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**

 **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**

 **Without you, I feel broke.**

 **Like I'm half of a whole.**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**

 **Without you, I feel torn.**

 **Like a sail in a storm.**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**

 **I'm just a sad song.**

I thought of Marinette, the test results, everything from the past 24 hours.

 **With you I fall.**

 **It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes upon the wall.**

 **With you I'm a beautiful mess.**

 **It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears upon the edge.**

 **So stop time right here in the moonlight,**

 **'Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes.**

 **Without you, I feel broke.**

 **Like I'm half of a whole.**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**

 **Without you, I feel torn.**

 **Like a sail in a storm.**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**

 **You're the perfect melody,**

 **The only harmony**

 **I wanna hear.**

 **You're my favorite part of me,**

 **With you standing next to me,**

 **I've got nothing to fear.**

My thoughts drifted to everyone back in London who I care about.

 **Without you, I feel broke.**

 **Like I'm half of a whole.**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**

 **Without you, I feel torn.**

 **Like a sail in a storm.**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**

 **Without you, I feel broke.**

 **Like I'm half of a whole.**

 **Without you, I've got no hand to hold.**

 **Without you, I feel torn.**

 **Like a sail in a storm.**

 **Without you, I'm just a sad song.**

 **I'm just a sad song.**

I turned off my phone and went inside. I opened my laptop and searched Marinette's name. I found a list of hobbies, jobs, academic history, everything needed for resumes. Then I found what I was looking for, family history. I read everything and found out she wasn't lying about the _dead_ twin sister. I decided to look up the family bakery. When I found it, I wrote the address down. Satisfied with my research, I closed my laptop and laid in my bed for the night.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. This is just what Madelynn was during the last chapter and the next chapter she spends being asleep. Marinette, Adrien, Nino and Alya are used to being awake late at night, so they aren't tired yet.**


	9. Part 8

Marinette led her friends into Master Fu's house.

"Master, I'm back!" Marinette called.

"Master?" Alya and Nino asked. Adrien just looked confused.

"In here!" echoed throughout the home. Marinette headed into a room. Alya, Adrien, and Nino all exchanged glances before following her. They walked in to see Marinette at a table and another person across from her.

"Hello Cat Noir," He greeted. Alya and Nino looked shocked.

"Hello Master," Adrien greeted before kneeling next to Marinette at the table.

"Come sit down guys," Marinette called to Alya and Nino.

"Ah, hello Rena Rouge," Master Fu greeted Alya.

"Uh, hi?"

"This is Master Fu, Guardian of the Miraculous," Marinette explained.

"Well, for the next few minutes or so," Master Fu said.

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked.

"Master is stepping down from the role of guardian. It is his time anyway," A green Kwamii came in. "Hello, I am Wayzz, the Turtle Kwamii. Master's Kwamii."

"I even have a predecessor chosen," Master Fu claimed.

"Who?" Alya asked.

"Me," Marinette answered. Her friends looked at her shocked. "I need to open it, right?" Marinette asked Master Fu, gesturing to the record player in the back of the room. Master Fu nodded.

"It will begin the ceremony," Master Fu claimed. Marinette nodded her understanding. Trixx, Tikki, and Plagg flew out to join Wayzz and they all went into a corner and caught up.

"So, wait. Marinette is going to be the new Guardian of the Miraculous?" Nino asked.

"Yes," Master Fu answered. Marinette took a deep breath, but no one noticed until she stood up.

"Where are you going, Mari?" Alya asked. Instead of answering, Marinette walked over to the record player and punched in the passcode opening the machine. Not noticing the wide eyes her friends gave, she pulled out the box containing all the miraculous. Plagg, Tikki, Trixx, and Wayzz flew back over. Marinette placed the box on the table and opened it after sitting down. A blinding light came out and they were all transported somewhere new.

When Marinette opened her eyes, she was greeted by a set of doors. She looked down to see herself in a red dress that used spots to fade into black. Reaching up, she noticed she also had her Ladybug mask on. Lifting her skirt a bit revealed the black flats she had on. Letting the skirt go, Marinette saw she had black gloves and her trusty yoyo wrapped around her waist. The doors in front of her opened to reveal a grand room that had all the Kwamiis floating in place. Tikki and Wayzz were up next to Master Fu, who was in a dark faded green tux with his mask. Her friends were in the front row. They turned when the doors opened, looking at her. Adrien had a simple black tux with a gold bow and his Cat Noir mask. Alya had a white to orange dress on and black gloves. Her hair was up in a ponytail and her Rena Rouge mask covered her face. Nino had a navy blue tux on with a navy blue mask on. Plagg and Trixx were floating beside their chosens. Marinette walked down to meet Master Fu at the podium. The box holding the miraculous sat on the podium next to Master Fu. Marinette kneeled in front of Master Fu when she made it to him.

"Marinette Dupain Cheng, Ladybug, do you swear to protect the miraculous, no matter the cost? To not let them get into the hands of evil?" Master Fu asked.

"I do," Marinette answered.

"In case they do accidentally end up in the hands of evil, do you swear to keep the necessary secrets that could ruin the world away from all Kwamii?"

"I do."

"Do you swear to find the missing miraculous? The butterfly and the peacock."

"I do."

"Do you swear to defend all the miraculous against all evil? Do you swear to take away any miraculous away from those who use them irrationally?"

"I do."

"Then let's conclude this ceremony with the final step into your reign of guardianship. Your blood mixing with the past guardians who also swore to protect the miraculous." Master Fu stated, pulling out a knife. Marinette stood up and took the knife, cutting into the skin on her palm enough to draw blood. She raised her hand and let the blood drip from her hand and onto the box, per the directions of Master Fu. The box shone as her blood mixed with the past guardian's.

"The process is complete. You are the new guardian," Master Fu claimed. The Kwamii and Marinette's friends all cheered. Marinette giggled at the attention before turning to Master Fu.

"What will you do now that you're not watching over the miraculous?" Marinette asked.

"Well, my days have come to an end, so I will be joining the past guardians in eternal slumber," Master Fu answered. Marinette was shocked.

"But Master!"

"It's fine Marinette. It is my time anyway," Master Fu assured.

"Okay, let us give you a proper burial service then," Marinette pleaded. Master Fu smiled and nodded. Marinette smiled. The grand room shifted so they were in Master Fu's house again. No one heard the two leave the room after the party started. The Kwamiis were all playing different games. Tag, Hide and Seek, Chase, etc. Adrien, Alya, and Nino were chatting. The new and old guardians made their way to Master Fu's bedroom. Marinette helped Master Fu settle down.

"You'll make a great Guardian, thank you Marinette, Ladybug," Master Fu said before closing his eyes for the final time. Marinette felt tears falling down her cheeks. She may not have known him well or long, but she did know him enough to have cared for him. Marinette got up and looked around his room. She noticed a phone book and picked it up. She noticed it held two phone numbers. One to a couple named Bridgette and Felix, and another to a person named Emilie. Marinette picked up her phone to call the hospital.

"Hello?"

"Hi. This is Marinette Dupain Cheng, is it possible to get an ambulance to 123 Rue Vaneau street?" **[A/N: don't go looking for the house. The only thing real about the address is the street name]**

"Yes, what is the emergency?"

"Not much of an emergency, a friend of mine passed away due to his old age," Marinette explained.

"Oh, of course. Sending an ambulance your way now."

"Thanks," Marinette hung up before walking out to the main room.

"Ok Kwamiis, time to go back into your miraculouses," Marinette said, rounding them up. Soon, the room only held, Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, Wayzz, Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino. "Here Nino," Marinette said, handing him the Turtle miraculous.

"Woah cool!"

"That makes me your kwamii," Wayzz claimed.

"That is so cool dude!" Nino exclaimed.

"By the way, an ambulance is coming to take Master Fu away. Tikki, Trixx, Plagg, Wayzz, now would be the best time to say goodbye," Marinette said, wiping the tears in her eyes away. The four kwamiis went to go say goodbye as Adrien went up to her and pulled her into a hug. The magic tuxes and dresses from the miraculous box disappeared, leaving them all in the clothes they came there in. Marinette pulled away and went to shut the box back in it's hiding spot in the record player. Next to it was a piece of paper. Marinette picked it up and carefully unfolded it. She read it as Master Fu's final will. Wiping her tears, she turned back to her team.

"Please help me get this to my house," Marinette pleaded. Adrien transformed into Cat Noir and picked up the record player before running out of the house and leaping to the bakery. When he came back, the house had an ambulance in front of it. He went in to see a stretcher with a sheet on it, covering someone. He went to the room that used to house the miraculous to see his new team. Alya and Nino were talking to the paramedics while Marinette was trying to hide the tears in her eyes. Adrien walked over and pulled her into a tight hug. Marinette returned the hug before sobbing into his chest.

"Shhh. It's okay Princess," Adrien soothed. He whispered sweet comforting words in her ear. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Marinette pulled away and went to talk to the paramedics.

"Yo dude!" Adrien turned to see Nino.

"What's up?"

"The girls are talking with the docs. I got bored," Nino shrugged. Adrien chuckled.

"You realize Marinette's most likely not going to give up on preparing Master Fu's burial," Adrien admitted.

"Yeah, and Alya will want to help," Nino added. Adrien nodded.

"So, dude, how are you going to pop the question?" Adrien asked.

"I'm not doing anything cheesy. I am going to use my DJ skills and come up with a really creative way to ask her," Nino explained.

"Will you need any help with it?" Adrien asked.

"I don't know. If I do, I'll let you know," Nino answered. "What about you? How are you going to ask Mari?"

"By doing something cheesy. Romantic dinner, walk on the seine, lovely little speech about how much I love her, then ask her to Meow-ry me," Adrien answered, flashing a proud smirk to his best friend.

"Do yourself a favor and don't use the pun," Nino suggested.


	10. Part 9

After everything at Master Fu's house, the gang decided to leave. Marinette gathered everything that was involved with the miraculous and the studies to being a guardian before leaving the house. She took the key to the abode along with. She locked the door before transforming into Ladybug.

"Woah, dudette, your costume is different!" Nino, now transformed into Carapace, exclaimed. Ad-Cat Noir took the things Ladybug was carrying so she could look at what she was wearing. Her hair was braided and her arms had gloves that went to her elbows. Her feet wore black knee length boots.

"Woah, this is different," Ladybug agreed.

"Maybe it has something to do with you being the Guardian now," Rena Rouge suggested. Ladybug agreed.

"Well, you still look beautiful, M'lady," Cat Noir claimed. Ladybug blushed at his compliments.

"I can carry those you know," Ladybug stated, trying to take back the things she grabbed, but Cat Noir lifted them out of her reach.

"Well, you can, but that doesn't mean I am going to let you. I am your boyfriend, I have the rights to carry your things," Cat Noir teased, sending a wink her way. Ladybug rolled her eyes before leaning up to kiss his cheek, surprising the cat. She used the opportunity to take back her stuff and swing away, Rena Rouge trailing her in laughter. Carapace stayed behind with Cat Noir, but he was also laughing. When Cat Noir snapped out of his daze, he glared at his friend before they followed the ladies.

Landing silently in the bedroom they have left earlier, Ladybug and Rena Rouge de-transformed and fed their Kwamiis. Ladybug put the things she was carrying on Adrien's desk. Using the few minutes they had without the boys, the girls quickly changed into their sleepwear and ran to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Girl, is this why you were always late to school? Being a superhero is exhausting, and tonight was just running back and forth. Not the regular Akuma fighting," Alya asked, brushing her hair. Marinette giggled.

"Pretty much, but you get used to it after a bit," Marinette answered as she entered the bathroom. She released her hair from the bun she had it in. As she looked at herself in the mirror, her eyes widened. "Alya, my hair is longer!"

"What, let me see!" Alya exclaimed, looking at her best friend. Her jaw dropped. "Looks like the new look as Ladybug also affected your look as Marinette," Alya claimed.

"Yeah, it sure looks like that," Marinette agreed. After they finished brushing their teeth, Alya offered to brush Marinette's hair, to which she agreed. They went to Adrien's bed and took a seat. Alya started to brush her hair as the boys made it into the bedroom and de-transformed.

"You two are slow," Alya teased, Marinette giggled.

"Well, it is Nino's first time as a superhero. He had to take a minute to get the hang of it," Adrien claimed.

"Well, my weapon's a shield," Nino protested.

"So? Mine's a flute," Alya argued. Nino sighed.

"Guess what boys?"

"What?" They both asked.

"Being guardian didn't just affect my ladybug appearance," Marinette claimed.

"It affected her Marinette appearance too!" Alya exclaimed, excitedly.

"What? How?" Adrien asked. Alya brought Marinette's hair over her shoulder.

"My hair's longer!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Woah, cool," Nino claimed.

"Can I finish brushing her hair Alya?" Adrien asked.

"Sure," Alya answered, handing the brush over to Adrien.

"I'll go get ready for bed," Nino stated before leaving. Alya followed, wanting to talk to him and to leave the lovebirds alone.

"So, longer hair? I definitely like these new changes," Adrien claimed before bringing a kiss to Marinette's neck. She sighed in content. When he finished, he went to go get ready, leaving Marinette all alone. She sighed as she got up to the things she brought. Out of the stack, Marinette pulled out a tablet and unlocked it. Marinette spent some time with to create an ebook version of the spell book on the tablet. She searched through the spell ebook until she came across the page that held the information on Ladybug. Master Fu told her to study the page when she got the chance and he even had written in the translations of the words.

"Marinette?" She looked over to see her Kwamii looking concerned.

"Yes, Tikki?"

"You should be going to bed, as Guardian of the Miraculous, you need to always be in tip-top condition and ready to protect the miraculous when needed," Tikki said. Marinette sighed.

"The miraculous isn't even here. Adrien took them to the bakery to hide them," Marinette countered. "Besides, I am just reading up on the powers of my miraculous."

"Okay, but you should go to bed soon," Tikki said. Marinette smiled.

"I will. Don't worry," Marinette soothed. Tikki nodded and flew off to where the other Kwamiis were. Marinette sighed and turned off the tablet and put it back where she found it. Then she got into the bed and tried to sleep. A few minutes later, Marinette could feel the bed dip and a strong arm wrap around her waist and bring her closer. She turned to see Adrien and adjusted to be facing him. They fell asleep like that.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers! Can't believe this story has somany view already! And the followers?! I am so happy and I keep saying this is my best story yet, also the only one I have enough motivation to keep going at besides my new story: Princess Ladybug (Marinette). That one will have shorter chapters. I just want to say thanks for reading this story!**


	11. Part 10

**Madelynn's . ~**

I woke up to my alarm going off. Groaning, I rolled out of bed and turned the stupid noise off. Today I am going to go down to Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie with Marinette. She wanted to introduce me to her-our parents. I hope they believe that who I am. I got up off my butt and went to the bathroom to shower. I was staying a few more weeks because I wanted to visit the place I was born into. Also, I have another concert at the Eiffel Tower as Lady Luck. My manager Clover Bennett make I only stay as long as I need to. Concerts are always two weeks apart. That gives me time to sightsee, make appearances, and pick out the songs to sing. I might ask Marinette if she is willing to do a duet with me, either as Marinette or as Ladybug, or as both.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I plugged in the blow dryer and started to put a bit of hair treatment in my hair. I was born with loose curls so I needed the product to tame the frizz. After I finished, I turned on the blow dryer and aimed it at my hair. I got halfway done when a knock was heard at the room door. I turned off the dryer and looked over my shoulder as the knock came again, echoing through the room.

"Miss Luck, I have your breakfast," came from the other side.

"Leave it just inside the room," I answered. I heard the door open, the sound of wheels on the floor of the room, and the door closing. I went back to finish drying my curls. When I was done, I went out and took off the lid on the dish that was brought in and sighed at the sight of a plate full of fruit and a little bit of bread. I put the lid on top of the dish, deciding that I was craving something else, plus all I've had for breakfast since I arrived was fruit and bread, courtesy of Ms. Bennett. I walked over and opened the dresser that I filled with my clothing when I arrived. I pulled out a gold crop top, a pair of red jeans that faded to black, and a ladybug print scarf. I put on the top and jeans before slipping on the black ankle boots I packed. After I brushed my hair and pulled it into one french braid, I tied the scarf around my neck and pulled out my personal gold earrings that had five black spots **(A/N: Imagine Ladybug's miraculous with gold instead of red)**. I placed my mask on my face and hung my small ladybug print bag around my shoulder before calling the limo Ms. Bennett rented for this trip to the front of the hotel. The limo took 20 minutes to get here, so I started texting Marinette.

"LadyLuck!" A shrill voice called. I sighed and decided to ignore Ms. Bourgeois as I could see the driver pulling up. I stepped in as Ms. Bourgeois made it to the door. She was screaming at me through the door and trying to open it, which I managed to lock before she could. I gave the driver directions to the Agreste Mansion. We pulled away and Ms. Bourgeois was still screaming my name. I sighed happily and went back to my conversation with Marinette, telling her that I was on my way. About half an hour later the limo pulled up to the mansion. I took off my mask and put it into my purse before getting out. I rang the doorbell and a little camera came out.

"Who are you? What do you want?" A male voice asked. I gulped.

"Uh, I am Madelynn, I am here to for Marinette Dupain-Cheng," I answered.

"Why would she go with you?"

"Uh-" Before I could answer, I could hear another voice.

"Adrien!" Before I could answer, I heard someone yell Mr. Agreste's name.

"What is it Bugaboo?" The voice answered.

"No need to be so rude," The voice scolded. The voice was much clearer, meaning they were closer to the microphone and it belonged to Marinette.

"Well, she is looking for you. As your boyfriend, I get the right to ask her questions," Adrien countered.

"Well sir, considering I am her sister, her _twin_ sister, I have more rights than you to ask questions," I interrupted. I heard giggling in the background. The little camera went away and the gate unlocked. I went up to the front door and knocked. Alya answered the door. She was trying to not laugh.

"Hey, Madelynn! That was quite the conversation with Adrien. I loved the ending! He was so flustered!" Alya greeted, before bursting into laughter. A blond boy, who I assume by all the pictures is Adrien, was at the top of the stairs, trying to hide his embarrassment by trying to look intimidating. Marinette was standing on the floor below, the one we were on, still giggling, and another boy was sitting on the steps, amusement plastered on his face.

"Hey, Madelynn!" Marinette greeted, coming over to me.

"Hey, Alya. Hey, Marinette!" I greeted before she pulled me into a hug.

"You could just call her Mari, it's her nickname," Alya stated. Marinette pulled away to glare at Alya.

"Cool. Mari. It's like my nickname, Maddy," I responded.

"Dude, you two have similar nicknames! That is so cool!" That other strange dude claimed.

"Maddy, this is Nino, Alya's boyfriend. And the boy at the top of the stairs who is trying to look like he is scary, is my boyfriend, Adrien," Marinette introduced.

"Hey dudette," Nino greeted. Adrien was still silent. Marinette sighed before climbing the stairs to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and he turned to look at her.

 **Third Person's P.O.V. ~**

"Be nice kitty," Marinette scolded. Adrien sighed.

"But she caused you to get injured and to run away from us," Adrien protested.

"That isn't true. I needed to talk to her so I left without telling you. I also opened the email mid-jump, causing me to fall by mistake. Plus, I am fine now! The concussion I had is gone. I am just going to go out with my sister to visit my parents and to introduce them to her," Marinette lectured.

"Fine, I'll be nice," Adrien answered after a few minutes of him thinking it over. He turned to Madelynn. "Hi, I am Adrien Agreste," Adrien greeted. Madelynn winked at Marinette before switching to another language.

"Hola, Señor Agreste. Creo que necesitas aprender modales de lo que obtuve de fuera de la puerta," Madelynn greeted. Marinette burst out laughing.

"What? What did she say?" Adrien asked.

"Since when could you understand that, Mari?" Alya asked.

"I've learned since I was little. I wanted to learn something out of my genetics, French and Chinese. So I studied English and Spanish, which caused me to lose most of my Chinese. That greeting was in Spanish, and it was super funny," Marinette answered before giggling again.

"What did she say Bugaboo?" Adrien asked.

"Sin contar, Adrien. Eres demasiado guapo cuando estás frustrado. Además, no es mi secreto para contarlo," Marinette smugly claimed. Madelynn cooed at the words and Adrien groaned because he couldn't understand.

"Let's go, Mari, I skipped breakfast hoping to get something at the bakery," Madelynn claimed. Marinette gasped.

"Are you serious?! You should have told me sooner! I would have had us out the door sooner! Let's go! Bye Alya! Bye Nino! Bye Adrien! Be back soon!" Marinette yelled before pulling Madelynn out the door and into the limo. Adrien, Alya, and Nino just sighed.

"Shall we train while we wait?" Adrien asked. Alya and Nino agreed and they all transformed before going onto the roofs and traveling somewhere far to practice.

 **With the Twins ~**

Madelynn told the driver where to go while Marinette stared out the window. She spotted Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, and Carapace traveling up on the roofs and sighed.

"You okay Mari?" Madelynn asked? Marinette turned her head to her sister.

"I'm fine. I can just spot my team on the rooftops, that's all," Marinette responded.

"Oh. What's that like? Swinging on rooftops?" Madelynn asked.

"You feel free. The wind is in your hair and...wait," Marinette paused, getting an idea.

"What?"

"Wanna crash superhero training after meeting Maman and Papa?" Marinette asked. Madelynn's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?!" Madelynn asked excitedly.

"Yep!"

"How will you know if they are still training after?" Madelynn asked.

"I know Cat Noir. He won't get anything done without jokes and puns getting in the way, so it'll take longer than needed," Marinette explained. Madelynn nodded in agreement. The limo pulled up to the bakery.

"Why are there a ton of people outside?"

"Uh, when Adrien and I came out to the public that we were dating, the bakery got a lot more notice, a lot more customers," Marinette explained sheepishly.

"How are we supposed to get in? How are our parents able to have time to chat?" Madelynn worried.

"Don't worry, I got this. Plus if I don't this is their lunch break. The bakery is closed to customers during it. The staff and they always get an hour break at this time," Marinette explained before getting out of the vehicle. Madelynn followed her into the crowd.

"Look its Marinette!" Someone shouted in the crowd. Marinette groaned and grabbed Madelynn's forearm as the crowd pulled out cameras and phones. Flashes could be seen coming from them. Once the sisters made it to the door, Marinette turned around to the crowd.

"Please leave, the bakery is closed and I am not answering questions nor taking photos at this time," Marinette directed. The crowd kept making noise and Marinette sighed. "I am not kidding, I will call the authorities if you don't leave right now and don't come back until the bakery opens," Marinette threatened, the crowd then listened and dispersed. Marinette turned around and unlocked the front door and went in with Madelynn. She shut the door behind them and locked it.

"Maman! Papa! I have someone I want you to meet!" Marinette called into the bakery.

"Marinette!" Was heard from upstairs. Tom and Sabine came down the stairs and into the bakery to greet their daughter. They pulled Marinette into one of their bear hugs, which Marinette reciprocated as best she could. When they pulled away, Sabine noticed Madelynn looking lost and uncomfortable.

"Oh, who is your friend Marinette?" Sabine asked.

"Uh, this is Madelynn. I met her recently. And, uh, you two might want to sit down for this…."

* * *

 **A/N: I am not dead! Hooray! I've been thinking of putting this story on Wattpad. What do you guys think? Should I?**

 **Sorry for the Spanish in this chapter. I thought it would be funny if Marinette and Madelynn could speak in different languages. Since Madelynn travels as Lady Luck I thought that would be why she knows different languages.**

 **Translation (got from** **~ Apologies if translations aren't accurate)** **:**

 **Hola, Señor Agreste. Creo que necesitas aprender modales de lo que obtuve de fuera de la puerta ~ Hello, Mr. Agreste. I think you need to learn manners from what I got from outside the door.**

 **Sin contar, Adrien. Eres demasiado guapo cuando estás frustrado. Además, no es mi secreto para contarlo.** **Not telling, Adrien. You are too cute when you are frustrated. Besides, not my secret to tell.**


	12. Part 11

**Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

We went upstairs to our home. Maman and Papa sat down with us in the living room. I pulled out a copy of the DNA test results I had printed out.

"Remember when I went missing for a few hours?" I asked them. They nodded.

"We were so worried about you, honey!" Maman claimed. I smiled.

"And remember the video from the Ladyblog about me falling down in the middle of the air?" The hesitantly nodded.

"Does she know?" Papa asked.

"Yes, I told her. She is LadyLuck. She came to sing at our class reunion," I explained.

"We noticed that we looked really similar, and sounded nearly the same," Madelynn added.

"I remembered that I had lost a twin sister at birth, so we went afterward to the doctor's office to take a DNA test. And…" I handed over the results, "These are the results." Their eyes widened.

"I do seem to remember Mayor Bourgeois was in the hospital, Chloe was due the same week as you but didn't come until a few weeks later. I wonder if he did something," Papa claimed.

"He might've. He likes to abuse his power as Mayor and has been since before you guys were born," Maman thought, before turning to my sister. "I am so happy you're alive! We were devastated when we heard we lost you, and your LadyLuck?! You and your sister are very into the Lady title," Maman teased, pulling us into a hug. Papa wrapped his arms around the three of us. When we pulled away from each other, we went and sat at the table while Maman pulled out some sandwiches.

"Thanks, I might need the energy to deal with Adrien," Marinette claimed.

"Oh, you're going training? Let me guess, Madelynn is staying here?"

"No, Papa, she is coming with. Alya and Nino received miraculouses. We're making sure they are ready for an Akuma attack. I left Adrien in charge of training them, and you know him well enough that he probably won't stay on task," Marinette explained.

"Wait, hold up, did you say, Adrien? I thought we were going to train with Cat Noir? And Alya and Nino have miraculouses?" Madelynn questioned. Tikki flew out of her pocket.

"Of course!" She replied.

"Huh," Madelynn said.

"Hello, Tikki!"

"Hello, Mr. Dupain and Mrs. Cheng!" Tikki greeted.

"No need to call us that Tikki. You protect our daughter, you can just call us Tom and Sabine," Tom claimed. Madelynn told her family everything that she had gone through in her life. Looking over at the daughter she raised, Sabine noticed something.

"Minou, your hair is longer!" Sabine exclaimed moving over to examine Marinette's hair.

"It is! When we met yesterday it was just reaching your shoulders, now it's nearly at your elbows!" Madelynn added, reaching over to stroke Marinette's hair.

"Hey!" Marinette pulled away from her mother and sister.

"How did it grow overnight?" Tom asked.

"Uh, we went to visit Master Fu, the Guardian of the Miraculouses. He needed to pass the title onto someone else, he chose me. After the whole ceremony, he passed away. We had to go home so we all transformed, Nino for his first time as Carapace, Alya into Rena Rouge, and Adrien and I into our alter egos. Uh, my costume changed too. Ladybug also has a braid instead of tails. It actually might be easier to show you," Marinette claimed.

"Show us!" Madelynn exclaimed excitedly. She, Sabine and Tom looked at Marinette expectedly. Glancing over at Tikki, Marinette sighed.

"How about when we're about to leave, don't want to drain Tikki's powers too early," Marinette suggested.

"Compromise?" Tikki added.

"Sure, but give us a few minutes before so we can fuss over your new outfit," Sabine said. Marinette giggled, shaking her head in amusement.

"Of course." So soon they finished their sandwiches and Sabine backed a box of pastries for us teens and little bags of treats for the Kwamiis. Chocolate chip cookies for Tikki, camembert for Plagg, caramel squares for Trixx, and quiche for Wayzz. Sabine put the box and bags into a bigger bag, to help carry when jumping on the rooftops, and handed the bag to Madelynn.

"Okay, Mari, show us Ladybug's new look," Madelynn said, placing her gold LadyLuck mask on her face.

"Nice mask!" Sabine complemented.

"Yeah, it's the upgraded one. I received it after getting Ms. Bennett as a talent agent. Before I just used a cloth that had eye holes and wrapped it around my head," LadyLuck explained. The three turned to face Marinette.

"Ready?" Marinette sighed. They nodded. Marinette looked over at Tikki who just shrugged. "Tikki, spots on," With that, Marinette transformed into Ladybug.

"Oooh! Nice new look!" LadyLuck exclaimed. "Sorry if I copy it for a new video or for the upcoming Eiffel Tower concert."

"Oh you are my sister...you have more rights than Adrien," Ladybug said winking at LadyLuck, who giggled.

"We're confused," Sabine claimed, gesturing to Tom and herself.

"Uh, inside joke. This morning Madelynn told Adrien off when he tried to keep her out and protect me with the idea that she is the reason I ran off and I got injured. Which one is untrue and two he has no proof to justify his claim," Ladybug explained. Her parents laughed.

"So we better get going. Need to make sure we can get Rena Rouge and Carapace trained and Cat Noir isn't usually on task for very long," LadyLuck claimed. They said goodbye to their parents and made their way to the balcony. Ladybug wrapped an arm around her sister's waist and yoyoed off the balcony.

Running rooftop to rooftop, Ladybug carried LadyLuck bridal style all the way to where she saw her teammates just chatting. She set LadyLuck down a roof away.

"So...you're just chit-chatting? Not training? Wow, totally predictable," Ladybug called out to her teammates. They all looked up at her surprised.

"M-M'lady!" Cat Noir stuttered. Ladybug picked up LadyLuck and jumped over to them. Ladybug placed her sister on the rooftop before walking over to Cat Noir.

"Why weren't you training?" Ladybug asked Cat Noir, getting in his face. He gulped. "Kitty?"

"I...uh...um...I-I'm sorry I...got...distracted. Why is LadyLuck here?" Cat Noir asked, furrowing his brows under his mask.

"I brought her. Is there going to be a problem?" Ladybug asked in a way that Cat Noir knew he needed to answer this properly or he might end up pushed off the roof without his staff.

"No, there isn't and there won't be," He said through clenched teeth.

"Good kitty," Ladybug said, kissing him on the lips with a satisfied smirk. She turned to the new crew. "Alright, Rena Rouge, come to the middle into a fighting stance please," Ladybug guided. Rena did as Ladybug asked, who followed in suit. They circled one another before Rena lunged at Ladybug, who blocked the attack by dropping with a leg extended before spinning and knocking the fox over.

"Oof!" Rena Rouge groaned. Ladybug got up and extended a hand over to her best friend. Once she was up, Rena went over to the others.

"Here kitty kitty," Ladybug called smugly. Cat Noir walked over and the two got into fighting stances and started to circle each other. Soon, they finished sparring. Ladybug went on to train Rena Rouge and Carapace. This went on for hours before LadyLuck felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out of her pocket, LadyLuck noticed that she had received a message from Ms. Bennett.

 _ **Ms. Bennett:**_ _Where are you at Ms. Spots?_

 _ **Ms. Bennett:**_ _Why are you not in your hotel room?_

 _ **Ms. Bennett:**_ _Answer me!_

 _ **Ms. Bennett:**_ _We need to prepare you for the concert next week!_

 _ **LadyLuck:**_ _I may have found my birth parents and I apparently have a twin sister so I hope you don't mind that I am hanging out with her to get to know her AND I am probably going to stay with her tonight. Apologies. I will be at rehearsal tomorrow after lunch. Thanks!_

"Who was that? A boy?" LadyLuck looked up to see Rena and Ladybug looking at her with a teasing smirk plastered on both of their faces. LadyLuck sighed.

"No, my manager. She is upset because I didn't tell her I was leaving the hotel and that I was skipping rehearsal for next week's Eiffel Tower concert," LadyLuck explained.

"Well we were going to the Agreste Mansion if you want to come," Ladybug explained.

"Do you really think that Señor Agreste will allow me to? He seems to not like me," LadyLuck asked.

"Adrien? Nah he is really just a big softy. He really cares about Marinette," Rena Rouge explained with a chuckle before gasping. "Did I just spill the beans of who is behind the mask? I mean you said Agreste Mansion but that could mean anything!"

"Relax Al, I told her back at the bakery who we all were," Ladybug claimed. Rena Rouge sighed in relief. Ladybug turned to her sister. "You can come. Señor Kitty won't mind. I mean he will, but I can easily convince him."

"Really, sweet!"

"Warning he might place you in a guest room. Nino and I already sleep in one most of the time we are over. Adrien and Mari both sleep in his room on his bed. But that mansion has so many guest bedrooms it isn't even funny," Rena Rouge explained.

"Well, I need sleepwear and clothing for tomorrow," LadyLuck claimed.

"We can stop by your hotel room. Balcony door unlocked?" Ladybug asked. Her sister nodded. "Well let's go!" Picking her sister up bridal style, Ladybug ran across rooftops to the Grand Paris Hotel with Rena Rouge following close behind. Finding her room, they landed on the balcony. Ladybug and Rena waited outside while LadyLuck collected her things.

"Why is Adrien acting so cold towards your sister?" Rena Rouge asked.

"I don't know," Ladybug sighed. They leaned against the balcony railing, looking out across their beloved city. "He just is, and I don't know why or how to change it. He wasn't cold to us when we first met. I was cold to him but that was because I thought he stuck gum on my seat. But he was kind to me, you, Nino and the rest of our classmates."

"Well, hopefully, he'll warm up to Madelynn. She is your sister after all. Even though you two just met after being apart for 23 years, Adrien needs to get the sibling seal of approval from Madelynn. I bet he thought he got out of that when we all thought you were an only child," Rena Rouge explained with a giggle. Ladybug giggled a bit.

"Too bad kitty."

"I'm ready," The superheroines turned around to the balcony doors to see LadyLuck with a gold and black spotted bag that had LadyLuck embroidered on the front and back of the bag.

"Well let's go!" Rena Rouge exclaimed.

"Ring Nino, give him a heads up about Madelynn and have him not tell Adrien," Ladybug requested Rena Rouge, who widely grinned before calling Carapace with the calling notes on her flute. Ladybug picked up LadyLuck after the call was finished.

"Can you carry her bag please?" Ladybug asked Rena Rouge.

"Sure," Rena answered, picking up the bag before following Ladybug all the way to the mansion.

 **With the boys ~**

"Who was that?" Adrien asked Nino. They had de-transformed half an hour before Nino received a call on his cell. After the call, Nino had been smirking.

"No one you need to know about," Nino claimed.

"Oh okay," Adrien said before adding "Shouldn't the girls be back already?"

As if on cue, the girls flew in through the open window of Adrien's bedroom and landed on the floor with grace. They turned and the owner of said bedroom narrowed his eyes at the guest. Nino just smirked in amusement.

"Why is she here?" Adrien asked as the two girls de-transformed. Alya and Madelynn rolled their eyes, smirking in a similar manner as Nino. Marinette just giggled before walking up to the cat.

"If it helps, we come bearing pastries," Marinette said, gesturing to Madelynn who was holding the bag from earlier.

"Why didn't you say so earlier?!" Nino exclaimed heading to take the bag.

"You got macaroons right?" Alya asked.

"Eclairs?" Nino asked. Marinette nodded before turning to Adrien.

"Macaroons, eclairs, croissants, and treats for the Kwamiis. Oh! By the way, Madelynn knows that we are all superheroes," Marinette explained before turning to the bag and pulling out a smaller bag. "Tikki, Plagg, Trixx, Wayzz, I have something for you!" Marinette called. All four came out and fell into line. Marinette pulled out a cookie for Tikki, a piece of camembert for Plagg, a caramel square for Trixx and the quiche for Wayzz before leaving the bag open for the Kwamiis to snack out of.


	13. Important Notice (Authors Note)

**Dear Readers,**

 **I start high school on Wednesday, so I will be busy and not able to update often...not that I update often now. I'm just saying it might be months before you get another update. This is me apologizing in advance for any and all delays.**

 **I love all you guys...seeing reviews and people following/favoriting my stories is pleasing. It lets me know I please the public. Thanks for sticking with me. I will write an update for each story as soon as possible, maybe tomorrow.**

 **This is directed to all the readers of MLB Masquerade Ball Story, Marinette's Long Lost Twin, and Princess Ladybug (Marinette).**

 **xoxo ~ J McCookie**


	14. Part 12

Adrien's P.O.V. ~

Wait, what?

"Wait, did you say that Madelynn knows our identities?" I asked Marinette.

"Si, Adrien! I did say that!" She answered, smiling victoriously. After she gave the Kwamiis their treats she walked over me. "Madelynn knowing isn't terrible, is it?"

"How can you trust her?!" I exclaimed. I glanced at Madelynn and locked eyes at her and I could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Adrien! Be nice! How can you trust me? That's basically what you are asking! You don't judge a book by it's cover, right? You have barely met Madelynn. You have only seen her stand up to you. That's why you don't like her. Not because I snuck out to see her. Not because I fell reading information about me and her. But because you can only stand Alya, Nino, or I standing up to you. Not Madelynn. Not Chloe. Not Kim or Alix. Nor Max and Sabrina; and you definitely don't like Nathaniel standing up to you, which I don't understand why! You like to put up a wall around new people, immediately thinking they are up to no good. You aren't a scary guy. I am sorry but you are not. You are my kind, lovable boyfriend that loves croissants," Marinette ranted to me. I sighed in defeat.

"You right. I'm sorry Marinette. I'm sorry Madelynn. I am just plagued by loss, so I feel like I need to protect the ones I care most about to keep them safe and with me. I'm sorry," I apologised. Marinette sighed.

"You need to control yourself, Kitty," Marinette scolded.

"I know," I whimpered. Marinette sighed again before reaching up and scratching my chin, causing me to purr in delight. She giggled before turning away from me. I whined at the lost of touch and she giggled again. I wrapped my arms around her waist and nuzzled my nose into her neck.

Marinette's P.O.V. ~

I giggled as Adrien wrapped his arms around my waist. I could feel as he nuzzled his nose into my neck. I can feel my face heating up as Alya, Nino, and Madelynn all giggle. I watched as my sister came up and pulled me out of Adrien's grasp, making him whine. We all laughed at him as he tried to pull me back towards him, only for me to run over to his bathroom. I could hear him groan.

"I'm going to go get ready for bed," Nino claimed.

"Same here," Alya spoke.

"I'm going to find a guest room, Adrien. Good luck, Mari!" The three laughed before leaving.

"Purrincess…" I heard Adrien purr. I turned my attention from the door to him. He was looking at me with the same look that a predator would give his prey.

"Yes, Kitty?" I gulped.

"That wasn't kind to run away from me," He growled, stalking over to me. I backed away and ran to the window, now that he wasn't there.

"Nice Kitty…" I attempted to calm him down. He tried to pounce me which I dodged with a squeak.

"Eventually you will get tired, m'lady," Adrien stated.

"But I am faster than you," I panted.

"Are you?"

"Yes, I am," I answered him timidly, before turning around to run.

"I don't think so," I jumped finding him behind me.

"How-?"

"I told you. I am faster. I am a cat after all," Adrien smugly said.

"And I am a ladybug," I claimed. He leaned over me, wrapping an arm around me to keep me still.

"You shouldn't have ran."

"Y-Yo-ou kn-know, a-as a-a l-la-ladyb-bug, w-whe-en th-thre-eate-ened I-I-I p-p-play de-de-dead," I stuttered. Adrien smirked at me and leaned to the point I could feel his warm breath on my ear.

"Good thing I'm not threatening you, m'lady," He whispered, and I felt my face heat up as he captured my earlobe and miraculous in his lips. I cleared my throat before speaking up again.

"Are...you sure...about that?" I asked him with as much confidence as I could muster in this position.

"Do you feel threatened?" Adrien asked before pulling back to look me in the eye.

"I don't know…"

"Only you would know."

"I-"

"Princess...don't play dead. I'm not threatening you," Adrien pleaded.

"I know, kitty, you aren't. I was just trying to mess around with you. Although I still play dead when I feel threatened," I claimed giggling

"Very funny," Adrien deadpanned.

"You love me," I retorted.

"I do," Adrien sighed, before burying his face into my neck.

"Time for bed, kitty," I told him. He groaned. "We can cuddle as we fall asleep if you want. But only if we get into pajamas and into bed."

He lifted his head and captured my lips with his. I wrapped my hands around his neck and deepened the kiss. After a few seconds I pulled away and went to go change. I slipped into my black tank top and green pajama shorts. I turned to find Adrien now in a ladybug print pajama bottoms, and sh-sh-shirtless.

"Like what you see, m'lady?" Adrien teased. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to bed," I claimed. He laughed before following me. I pulled back the covers before climbing in. Adrien did the same on the other side. I turned around and he pulled me into him, spooning me. With my face against his toned chest and his strong arms wrapped around my small waist, I fell asleep to the some of his heartbeat.

* * *

A/N: Hey readers! Sorry for the short chapter I've just been needing to post and it was taking a while to write this with school and everything. Hope you enjoyed the fluff I slipped in at the end! Also this is the first chapter written on my phone.

xoxo ~ J McCookie


	15. Part 13

**Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

I woke up in Adrien's bed. I blinked away the sleepiness and sat up and stretched. I push his arm out of the way and got out of the bed.

"Mari?" I heard Adrien mumble. I turned to see him gripping the pillow and no longer at ease in his sleep. I leaned over and kissed his Temple and his expression immediately relaxed. I quickly and quietly left the room and headed towards the kitchen. Once I arrived I started to make breakfast I started with the waffles. **(A/N: I looked it up, waffles are a thing in Paris, France)** After pouring the batter into the waffle maker, I started on the eggs.

"What smells so good?" I looked over my shoulder to see Madelynn.

"Breakfast."

"What is for breakfast?"

"Waffles are in the making, I am currently working on the eggs," I stated simply.

"Need help?" Madelynn asked.

"Well, what can you do in the kitchen?"

"I'm pretty good at making anything related to breakfast. Although it has been awhile. So I might need a little guidance," Madelynn claimed.

"That's okay, but can you do verbal learning so I can continue working on other things?" I asked, pouring the egg into a pan.

"What kind of eggs are you making?" Madelynn asked.

"Scrambled," I answered. The waffle maker beeped, saying it was done."Do you know how to work that?"

"Oui!" Madelynn answered enthusiastically. I giggled.

"Could you work on the waffles?" She nodded her head and went to take out the done waffle and poured in more batter. "I usually cut the waffles in four," I instructed as I scrambled the eggs. We pulled together the rest of the breakfast. French-style scrambled eggs, waffles, croissants, fruit, and milk. Madelynn and I left it all on the kitchen island and went to wake up Alya and Nino, who were wrapped in each other's arms.

"Madelynn can you balance a bucket of water?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but why-are you going to dump it on them?" She asked me.

"Yep!" Madelynn laughed at my enthusiasm and ran to get the bucket. She came back and handed it to me. I went to Alya's side of the bed.

"Can you record this please?" I whisper-asked Madelynn. She nodded.

"Photos first?"

"Oh, my word yes! Let me get out of the way first," I whisper-shouted. I stepped out of the way and when Madelynn said she was done, I took my place by the bed again. "Ready to record?" I asked. She nodded and gave me the thumbs up when she started recording. I counted to three silently in my head before tossing the water on the sleeping couple. Madelynn and I laughed in amusement as Alya and Nino both shot up and started coughing. Alya rubbed the water out of her eyes and glared at me. Madelynn stopped recording again.

"We still have to wake up Adrien, and there is breakfast downstairs!" I quickly said when she was about to threaten me. How do I know she was going to threaten me? She's done it multiple times before and always got her revenge. Her emotion changed to excited.

"I get to do it!" Alya claimed. I giggled.

"How about we both wake up the sleeping kitty?" I asked, winking at her. She smirked.

"What are you two up to?" Nino asked.

"We are going to jump on Adrien's bed while he is sleeping.

"Yeah, you can go down for breakfast if you wish, but leave some for all of us. Alya WILL kill you if she doesn't get food," I told him. He nodded and left to go downstairs. I feel like I am forgetting something.

"Madelynn. You okay recording again?" She nodded enthusiastically.

"Wait, what do you mean again?" Alya asked.

"Madelynn recorded me dousing you two lovebirds in water," I stated.

"Don't worry, I don't post without permission. I will share them with all four of you though," Madelynn claimed. Alya sighed.

"How about we talk about this after we wake up sunshine boy?" Alya suggested. We nodded in agreement.

"Let me go in first. I'll make sure he still is asleep." I walked into the room and saw Adrien still splayed out on the bed. I giggled and let the girls in. I went over to him and signed Alya to wait. I leaned over and whispered into Adrien's ear.

"Sorry in advance, kitty." I leaned away and nodded to Madelynn to start recording. She gave us the thumbs up and Alya and I jumped onto the bed, disturbing Adrien's beauty sleep. He shouted in surprise, wide awake.

"Morning kitty!" I greeted in laughter. Adrien turned to look at me and once I could see Alya leave the bed, he started to tickle me.

"Morning princess!" He said.

"Please! S-stop!" I tried to say through my laughter.

"Why? I need to get payback!" Adrien claimed.

"M-made-madely-Madelynn an-and I-I m-made b-brea-breakf-breakfast all-alre-ready!" He stopped and I coughed and panted hard.

"I just stopped recording," Madelynn claimed as she and Alya ran out of the room in giggles. I rolled my eyes and took in a final deep breath before my breathing was back to normal. I turned to Adrien who was watching me.

"What?" I asked.

"You're beautiful when you are breathless," He winked before getting off of the bed. I blushed at his words. "Want a piggyback ride?" He asked me. I nodded and he bent down so I could wrap my legs around his abdomen and my arms around his neck. Adrien held my thighs stood up. We went downstairs to find Madelynn, Alya, and Nino all sat down at the table chatting. Adrien sat me down and took his place at the head of the table. I stood next to him. Madelynn sat in the seat next to mine. Alya was across from my seat with Nino next to her.

"Let me guess, you don't know where the food is?" I asked. They all nodded their heads. "Mady, help me?" She got up and followed me to the kitchen.

 **No one's P.O.V. ~**

The twins went and took trips, carrying the food with lids on top to keep the boys and Alya from eating anything. When they finished, they sat down in their respective seats.

"You know you two are going to have to dry the bedding that Nino and I used last night," Alya told the twins.

"I know, but don't you mean clean it from whatever you two were doing last night?" Marinette smirked. Alya and Nino flushed. **(A/N: Sorry! Your usually fluffy author is branching out into unknown waters)**

"What happened?" Adrien asked.

"We dumped water on Alya and Nino to wake them up," Marinette giggled. Adrien laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! Hi! I updated! I had the time and I decided to finish this chapter. It's been in my google drive since October 15th. LOL.**


	16. Part 14

After breakfast, they all contributed to cleaning the dishes. Marinette washing them, Madelynn and Alya drying them, and Nino and Adrien putting them away. Everything felt amazing. Jokes were traded causing laughter to fill the air. We dried the sheets that Alya and Nino were using. After finishing making it look like none of us were here, because that is how Mr. Agreste likes it when we do a sleepover, we went to Adrien's room and played video games.

"Nino and Alya first," Madelynn said. They played a round of Ultimate Mega Strike III, which Nino won because Alya doesn't spend her time playing games. Marinette and Adrien went next, which we all know that Marinette won. Madelynn played against Nino and Madelynn won that round. So soon it was the twins going at it, both equally as strong and skilled.

"Wow, both twins are video game champions," Nino claimed in astonishment.

"Yeah but only one of them played in those championships and represented our school so many years ago," Adrien added.

"Oh yeah! You gave Marinette your spot when she gave hers up to Max right?" Alya asked, watching as Madelynn sent a blow Marinette's way, who sent it right back.

"Yeah, I did," Adrien sighed.

"I see why, she's got talent. Although I think she finally found a worthy opponent for these video games," Alya claimed.

"I agree, Als," Nino stated.

"SHHH! I am trying to focus on kicking her butt!" Marinette scolded them, never taking her eyes off the screen.

"Yeah like you will win. I was the best gamer in the entire orphanage," Madelynn claimed.

"Well I am the best of all of Paris, especially when playing with my old classmate, Max," Marinette retorted.

"Burn!" Alya shouted. The guys laughing. A knock at the door startled everyone, but Marinette stayed focus, which allowed her to beat Madelynn.

"I remain undefeated," She claimed. Madelynn groaned while the others laughed.

"Who is it?" Adrien called to the door. The door opened to reveal Nathalie behind it.

"Your father and I have returned, just wanted to make sure you knew that," She said before leaving again.

"Is she always so monotone?" Madelynn asked. All four of the hero's nodded, solemnly. "That sucks."

"Yeah, she'd honestly probably be pretty fun if she wasn't so monotone," Adrien claimed. The others nodded in agreement. "Hey, Madelynn?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry for how I treated you when we first met. I guess that's just the cat in me being protective of those I love," Adrien admitted.

"I get it. I'd do the same thing if I were in your position," Madelynn claimed. There was another knock at the door, and this time, Mr. Agreste came in. All five teens shot up and looked at him. Adrien the stiffest of them all.

"Adrien," Gabriel greeted, before looking at Madelynn and raised an eyebrow, walking over to her. "I don't think we've met, I am Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father," Gabriel stook his hand out to give her a handshake.

"I am Madelynn Luck, Marinette's twin sister," Madelynn said, shaking his hand. Gabriel's eyebrow rose even higher.

"Twin?"

"Uh, yeah, figured it out recently. She sang a song for the class reunion you approved of letting us have here and she performed a song for us," Marinette explained.

"My stage name is LadyLuck," Madelynn claimed.

"You're that famous cover singer from London?" Gabriel asked, impressed.

"Yes, sir."

"Could you sing a song now?" He asked.

"Uh sure," Madelynn said, reaching for her phone in her pocket and pulled up an instrumental version of Try Everything, by Shakira.

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **I messed up tonight, I lost another fight**

 **I still mess up but I'll just start again**

 **I keep falling down, I keep on hitting the ground**

 **I always get up now to see what's next**

 **Birds don't just fly, they fall down and get up**

 **Nobody learns without getting it wrong**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Look how far you've come, you filled your heart with love**

 **Baby, you've done enough, take a deep breath**

 **Don't beat yourself up, don't need to run so fast**

 **Sometimes we come last, but we did our best**

Marinette walked over hand harmonized with her for the rest of the song.

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I won't give up, no I won't give in**

 **'Til I reach the end and then I'll start again**

 **No, I won't leave, I wanna try everything**

 **I wanna try even though I could fail**

 **I'll keep on making those new mistakes**

 **I'll keep on making them every day**

 **Those new mistakes**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

 **Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

 **Try everything**

"That was entertaining, I can see why you've become a popular figure in London," Gabriel claimed. "Well, I have an important phone call to take part of, so I will leave you to five to your fun," With that, Gabriel left for his office, shutting the door behind him.

"He is scary," Madelynn decided out loud, causing the tension to break and everyone to burst out in laughter.

"We have all had our first times with Gabriel," Marinette claimed once she calmed down.

"Yeah remember Nino's first time?" Alya asked. Adrien, Nino, and Marinette laughed.

"What happened?" Madelynn asked.

"Well, Nino got akumatized into the Bubbler after. He had tried to get Gabriel to let Adrien have a birthday party. But the most amusing part was Nino trying to sound formal and call Gabriel 'sir' instead of his usual 'dude'" Marinette explained.

"Wow, seriously?" The heroes nodded. Soon, they all dispersed Nino and Alya transforming and heading to their separate homes and Marinette and Adrien sharing a kiss after Marinette transformed. Madelynn changed into her LadyLuck costume so Ladybug could take her home. They left via window/yoyo and swung across Paris.

"Ladybug! LadyLuck! Can I have a photo?!" We stopped at a roof and looked to where the voice was.

"Who is that?" LadyLuck asked.

"Juleka, Rose, and Luka. Juleka was Reflekta and Rose was Princess Fragrance" Ladybug recited.

"Oh," They swung down and greeted the trio.

"We have time to take a photo," Ladybug claimed, she turned to LadyLuck who nodded in agreement. After about five photos, the two ladies went on their way. The landed in front of the hotel and was greeted by reporters.

"Ladybug! Ladybug!"

"LadyLuck! LadyLuck!" Reporters tried getting our attention.

"Never answered questions from the press before?"

"No."

"Well okay then, let's answer some questions. This will be fun!" Ladybug pointed to Nadja Shamack.

"Ladybug, how do you know LadyLuck?"

"Well, she performed at my class reunion. I noticed she looked almost identical to me when I am Ladybug so I introduced myself afterward and we both realized we are actually identical under the masks. So we got a DNA test done and found out we are actually twins," Ladybug explained. LadyLuck pointed to someone in the back.

"What were you two doing out and about?"

"Ladybug was showing me around Paris, and we had a sleepover last night," LadyLuck answered. More questions were asked and pictures were taken.

"Ladybug!" Ladybug pointed at the speaker.

"Can you tell us about the new superheroes? What about your new look?"

"The new heroes are Rena Rouge and Carapace. They are rookies so don't take any of their mistakes too hard. Remember I made a huge mistake my first go. Almost gave up my miraculous I took it so hard. And the new look comes with being the leader of the group," Ladybug winked into the camera.

"What do you think about the election for new mayor?" Someone else asked.

"I will be happy to answer more questions, but I need to get Miss Luck to her room first, so if you'll excuse us," Ladybug led the way to the door and took LadyLuck to her hotel room. They shared goodbyes and a hug. Ladybug made her way back downstairs to face the press.

 **Marinette/Ladybug's P.O.V. ~**

"Ladybug what do you think about the election for mayor?"

"Who are you voting for?"

"Who are you going to support?" I raised my hand for silence.

"I am not going to discuss politics. All I am going to say about the election is that the new mayor better let us heroes do our job, like how Mayor Bourgeois does.

"Will you and LadyLuck be performing a song during her Paris concert at the Eiffel Tower?"

"If she wants to. I'd be fun, but again, she has to want to also. It is her concert," I answered. "I am going to answer one last question, then I got to get home." I pointed at another random reporter.

"Will there be any more new superheroes?" A corner of Ladybug's mouth lifted.

"Now that is something for me to know and for you to find out," Ladybug winked before unhooking her yoyo and taking off toward the bakery.

* * *

 **A/N: Surprise! I also need an idea on how you guys want to see as a final chapter. I am not ending it quite yet, but I need an idea of what to go for in this story. I have kind of just been telling a story that is going nowhere. Should it end with the concert or the election? I can't decide. What if the announcement of the new mayor happened at LadyLuck's concert? Should Ladybug and LadyLuck do a duet together? Let me know!**


	17. Part 15

**Marinette's P.O.V. ~**

I dropped my transformation as soon as I landed on my balcony. I opened the trapdoor and headed into my room. The lights were off and my windows are covered. The only source of light is the little bit coming from the trapdoor above me.

"Hello?" I called. I heard a scuffle of feet behind me and turned around. Even after narrowing my eyes, I still couldn't see what made the noise. I heard it again by my bed and turned to it, locking my eyes with glowing, bright green eyes. I screamed in surprise. He laughed at me as he went to turn on the light.

"Hey princess," Cat Noir greeted, still laughing.

"Not funny," I playfully pouted. He reached out toward me, offering me his hand. I took it and pulled him down on top of me. Cat Noir yelped as he fell. I laughed at him. It was his turn to pout. My laughter slowed to a stop when I caught sight of the look Cat Noir was giving me. It was no longer a pout, but a frown.

"Are you okay Kitty," I asked him.

"I missed you!" He claimed, whining. He fell into my lap and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Silly kitty you just saw me," I giggled wrapping my arms around his head. His green eyes were staring up into mine.

"Still. Hey, I'm sorry about acting like such a jerk toward Madelynn. You're my lady and I guess I got overprotective," Cat Noir confessed, sitting up across from me.

"You guess?" I teased.

"I pour my heart out to you and this is what I get in return?" Cat Noir asked in mock shock, hand over his heart and everything. I giggle.

"I'm sorry, how can I earn your forgiveness?" I ask him.

"Kiss me?" He suggested. I felt my face go red as I giggled again. I leaned over and gently pressed my lips against his. After a second I pulled away, smiling at him.

 **Adrien's P.O.V. ~**

After she pulled away, I could see the sweet smile she gave me and I returned it.

"So Cat Noir, can I see Adrien now?" She asked. I dropped my transformation as an answer.

"Hey, pigtails! Can I go find Tikki and some camembert?" Plagg asked once he was out of the miraculous. He only asks her, never me. It is always a command that I get him camembert. Anyway, not salty at all. **(A/N: You can laugh at this if you want. It is meant to be funny)**

"Of course you can," Marinette answered him. He cheered and left to search for his two beloveds.

"You shouldn't always give him what he wants, princess," I told her.

"Why not?" She asked me, looking up at me with her big, blue, beautiful, innocent-looking eyes.

"Because then he gets even more whining and compares me to you!" I claimed. Marinette giggled at me. She leaned over and pecked my lips again.

"Do you argue against giving him his cheese?" She asked.

"Yeah, because I don't like smelling like stinky cheese!" I complained.

"Well I am sorry kitty but you use Cat Noir as a way to get some freedom. Smelling like stinky cheese is the ticket to pay to get that freedom," Marinette told me.

"Yeah I know," I sigh. Her smile is so beautiful.

"So kitty, what did you rea-" Her sentence was cut off with the sound of a notification from the Ladyblog indicating Alya updated it. Marinette got up and went over to her computer and pulled up the blog. I sat down in her pink revolving chair and pulled her on top of me. She let out a cute little squeak in surprise before looking to my eyes that I am sure held a quantity of amusement in them because she stuck her tongue out at me.

"'Oh, my word ladybug answered a few questions to press outside the Grand Paris Hotel! So wish she would give me an interview'," Marinette read, rolling her eyes in amusement at Alya.

"Well, she sure is something else," I commented. She giggled.

"Yeah, she is. 'Here is a video that I got from Nadia Chamak. Thanks for the vid, Nadia! Say hi to Manon for me', is what she finishes with," Marinette added. I reached over and clicked the video. I could see Ladybug-er Marinette-land outside the hotel into a sea of reporters with LadyLuck. I watched as she said she'd come out and answer questions once LadyLuck was in her room. Then after a scene change, I listened to Marinette answer a few questions before leaving after giving a sassy comment.

"I love you m'lady," I told her, kissing a part of her neck that I could reach. She hummed in response.

"I love you too kitty," Marinette said. She got up and pulled me to her chaise. Once I was standing between her and the chaise, she pushed me into a sitting position with a hand on my chest. It didn't take much strength on her part since I am her loyal and obedient kitty. Marinette sat, straddling my lap. She kissed me again but this time there was some passion behind it. We started to do a full-on make out. However, we stayed in clothes in case one of her parents came up to say hi.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers! I was certainly stepping into unknown waters there wasn't I? :P**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the Adrienette fluff in this chapter. I know it's kind of late to say that but I thought I'd be late and wish you all a belated Happy Thanksgiving! Have a great afternoon. I will try to write a Christmas one-shot series special. Each story will be based on each story of mine. Whether they'll take place in pre-story, in the story timeline, or post story, I have no idea yet. So go read the others if you haven't already.**

 **Stories participating in the Christmas Special: Princess Ladybug (Marinette); The Miraculous Crew Meets The Party; MLB Masquerade Story; Marinette's Long Lost Twin**


	18. Part 16

**A/N: Hey readers, I have decided to make this the final chapter. It isn't going anywhere and it is my oldest story that I am working on. Go check out A Miraculous Christmas One-Shot Series (2018).**

* * *

Soon, the day of LadyLuck's Eiffel Tower concert arrived. The gang hadn't seen much of her since that sleepover, due to rehearsals and other stuff. But they all were granted free backstage passes and front row tickets at LadyLuck's request. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino were in the front row by the center stairs. Marinette was sat right next to the stairs.

She had worn a Cat Noir themed outfit, just without the mask. She wore a silver blouse with lime green stitching, black jeggings also with lime green stitching, a black lace choker with a bell, silver knee-high boots, and cat ears that matched the mask in color. Alya was in an orange tank top, white ripped jeans, black knee-high boots, orange fox ears, and a black choker. Nino was in his usual attire, just Carapace themed. Adrien was in his usual attire as well, just there is a lime green cat paw on his shirt instead of the stripes.

Once the concert started, gold lights lit up the black curtain, creating a golden ladybug. The crowd started to cheer as LadyLuck made her way onto the stage with a microphone. She greeted everyone and thanked them for coming. Then the music started. She sang through Paris by Sabrina Carpenter, Are you ready for it? by Taylor Swift, Girl Power by the Haskchak Sisters, Love me or Leave me by Little Mix, Ridin' in by Asap Rocky ft. Lana Del Rey, and Sober by Demi Lovato.

 **LadyLuck's P.O.V. ~**

"Hey everyone. I have something to tell all of you!" I claimed as the crowd calmed down. "I found my birth parents," I announced and the crowd went wild. "I know. Apparently, I was given up because of something that was out of their control years ago. They couldn't afford to keep two children," They sounded really confused. "Oh, I have a twin sister. Let's call her, Kitty Noir," I said, I walked over to where my sister was and handed her a pair of black gloves with lime green frills and a black mask that had silver lace. Thankfully, she wore the outfit I needed her to wear tonight. She slipped the gloves and mask on. "Come on up sis!" I watched her get up and walk up the stairs I purposely had her sit by. The crowd cheered her on. I could see the faint smile of embarrassment on her face. "Would you like her to sing a duet with me?" The crowd yelled their affirmation. A staff member set Kitty up with a microphone before playing the music.

 **Third Person's P.O.V. ~**

"I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me  
And I'm gonna show ya  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby…" Kitty sang, eliciting a few cheers from the audience. She moved to place her back against LadyLuck's back.

"This twisted cat and mouse game always starts the same  
First we're both down to play then somehow you go astray  
We went from nothing to something, liking to loving  
It was us against the world and now we just…  
It's like I loved you so much and now I just hate you  
Feeling stupid for all the time that I gave you  
I wanted all or nothing for us ain't no place in between  
Might, might be me believing what you say that you never mean  
Like it'll last forever but now forever ain't as long  
If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be stuck singing this song  
You were different from my last but now you got it mirrored  
And as it all plays out I see it couldn't be clearer  
Now sing…" LadyLuck purrfectly rapped **(A/N: Sorry Not Sorry!)** as she spun away and pointed at Kitty.

"You used to be thirsty for me  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me (Right)  
And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey (it's all over with now)  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby  
Black, black widow, baby…" Kitty sang. They separated and went to different sides of the stage.

"I'm gonna l-l-l-love you until it hurts  
Just to get you I'm doing whatever works  
You've never met nobody  
That'll do you how I do ya  
That will bring you to your knees  
Praise Jesus hallelujah  
I'm-a make you beg for it, plead for it  
Till you feel like you breathe for it  
Till you do any and everything for it  
I want you to fiend for it  
Wake up and dream for it  
Till it's got you gasping for air  
And you lean for it  
'Till they have a CAT scan and check on your mind  
And it's nothing but me, on it (on it, on it, on it)  
Now it's me-time believe that  
If it's yours when you want it  
I wouldn't promise I need that  
Till I'm everywhere that you be at  
I can't fall back go quick  
Cause this here a fatal attraction so I take it all I don't want…" LadyLuck rapped. They met back up in the center of the stage and took turns spinning the other.

"You used to be thirsty for me (Right)  
But now you wanna be set free  
This is the web, web that you weave  
So baby now rest in peace (It's all over with now)

I'm gonna love ya  
Until you hate me (Right)  
And I'm gonna show ya (Show 'em what show 'em what)  
What's really crazy  
You should've known better  
Than to mess with me, honey  
I'm gonna love ya, I'm gonna love ya  
Gonna love ya, gonna love ya  
Like a black widow, baby  
Bl-bl-bla-black widow, baby." LadyLuck and Kitty Noir sang that final bit together, ending in a pose that fits the heroes they are playing as. The crowd went wild.

"That was Black Widow, originally done by Iggy Azalea featuring Rita Ora! You are all an amazing crowd! Thanks for having me!" LadyLuck called out and the crowd cheered.

Soon after, Adrien proposed to Marinette, in a way that suits him, and she had said yes. Meaning puns may or may not have been included. Madelynn stayed in Paris with Sabine and Tom since Marinette was moving into the Agreste Mansion. Madelynn and Marinette became closer. Their lives all moved on.

* * *

 **A/N: My birthday is coming up and I am writing a chapter each day until it arrives. A chapter for each story. A number will be at the bottom. That represents the days until my birthday, not counting the day of. This chapter's number is: 4**


End file.
